Cause and Effect
by apAidan
Summary: It's the fall of 1998, after the Final Battle, and the Golden Trio has returned to Hogwarts.  And it's just like old times, almost. Luna decides that something needs to be done before they do a rerun on Harry&Hermione's 6th year. HHr. Chapters 4,6,7 edits
1. Chapter 1  The Cat and the Bag

Cause and Effect

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN** – First off, the standard disclaimers apply. All of the recognizable characters and settings are the property of JK Rowling and various corporate interests. No infringement of copyright is intended. Also, no kneazles, nargles or blibbering humdingers were harmed in the writing of this fanfiction._

_This work has appeared previously in a slightly different form on other sites and while it's complete, as Luna would point out the process never really ends so if anyone has any ideas or suggestions, feel free to make them. I might not incorporate them, but I do read the comments and appreciate everyone taking the time to express an opinion. Also I might find your idea intriguing and use it in another story down the road._

_apAidan_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One – The Cat and the Bag<strong>

_10 October 1998- Ravenclaw Common Room, Hogwarts School_

A fire crackled merrily in the open fireplace of the Ravenclaw common room. Leaning back, seemingly supported by nothing, Luna absentmindedly scratched a few notes onto the scroll of parchment that rested on the table beside her. Taking full advantage of the combination of the first Hogsmeade weekend and the excellent weather outside, she had her common room to herself, for the moment.

Humming softly to herself, she nodded at the ancient tome that floated in front of her and smiled as the page slowly turned and she began scanning the next page of text written in Old Gobbledygook for clues to the location of the legendary Graveyard of the Snorkacks. Peering intently at a passage that could either indicate an underground location or a method for preparing haggis, depending upon the context and the dynasty the original text was written during, she shook her head as her wand began to vibrate slightly where it was nestled behind her right ear.

Paradox alarms were never good.

A very slight 'pop' of displaced air heralded the arrival of two stone four of ginger familiar in her lap. Smiling, Luna's free hand began stroking the back of Crookshanks as he began to purr in a rumbling manner more fitting for a wild predator than a household denizen.

"Lovely afternoon, isn't it Crooks?"

The familiar butted his head against her as he began to settle himself into her lap. "Careful there, this blouse is silk and while I can repair it, I won't have time before your charge gets here."

A soft two-note chime sounded, indicating that someone in Gryffindor had opened the common room door from the outside corridor, and Luna smiled as she waited. Her patience was rewarded seconds later as her friend Hermione's voice, sounding happier than she had in a long time, broke the relative quiet of the room.

Bustling into the room, Hermione Granger stopped a few feet from Luna and stared. "Luna, I just want to thank you," she began as she came into the room but stopped as she noticed her familiar sitting in Luna's lap. "Goodness, how did Crooks get in here? He was in my sitting room when I left."

Levitating the tome back to the table, Luna turned and smiled at her friend. "He turned up just a bit ago. There's been a rumor of some sort of tunnel that runs between the commons for years now, he could have found it, I suppose."

Watching her friend carefully, Luna relaxed as she saw that Hermione was looking radiantly happy, something she hadn't seen since Luna had watched her dancing with Harry that day well over a year ago. Smiling, she gave Crooks a hug before setting him on the ground and standing up to greet her friend. "I must say you look very pleased. Anything you'd care to share?"

Blushing, Hermione stared back at her. "Luna, I can't thank you enough. What prompted you to speak to Harry after what happened at breakfast?"

Guiltily thinking back to what she had been doing all morning after slipping out of the Great Hall; Luna called up a smile and shrugged.

"Please Hermione; it was time that someone had a talk with one of you two. I suppose Harry just seemed the more logical choice." Feeling her way through the conversation, Luna began to see the patterns of the past several minutes begin to gel into two possibilities. Keeping a smile on her face, she knelt down and placed her hand on Crookshanks' back, causing him to pause from winding his way between her feet in a very insistent manner.

Lowering the Occlumency shields that she had kept up as a matter of course since her first year when she had caught both Professors Snape and Dumbledore attempting to peek into her mind, a vision of her and a very distraught Harry sitting cross-legged on his old bed up in the Gryffindor dorm, very intent in a conversation, gave her the broad details about what her conversation with Harry was about. The fact that Harry was bound with a chain of butterbeer corks told her exactly how unwilling Harry had been / would be to have this particular conversation.

Raising her shields, Luna looked up at Hermione and smiled warmly. "I'm just glad my little chat with Harry had the desired effect. He was in a right state when he left the Great Hall earlier."

Nodding, Hermione grinned at her as a blush tinged her cheeks. "Well, if your desired effect was for the both of us to finally admit that we fancied each other, then you were a smash." Pointing to a sitting area that surrounded the fireplace, she chuckled. "Care for a chat, I just want to thank you properly and get your opinion on something else."

Nodding, Luna kept her a smile on her face while she walked over towards the chesterfield, her thoughts racing. Accepting the fact that she was walking a tightrope over a very unpleasant landing zone, Luna realized that her genuine affection for both Harry and Hermione would have led her into having done what she must do next.

Folding herself into a corner seat, she waited until Hermione seated herself and until Crookshanks had landed in her lap again before chuckling. "I take it Harry has forgiven me for interfering?"

Looking a bit mystified, Hermione stared for a second. "He told me he was a bit put out when you shanghaied him into a conversation without so much as a by-your-leave, but he's honestly thrilled with you and he's touched that you care enough about the two of us to meddle." Looking down for a second, Hermione seemed hesitant to continue.

Smiling, Luna waited until the other witch looked up before answering. "Hermione, I'll be the first to admit that the two of us haven't seen exactly eye to eye over the years, but I've always cared deeply for the two of you. You're both very important to me, and it's been almost painful to watch the two of you fumbling around and never getting it quite right. I really thought the two of you had figured it out at Fleur's wedding at the Burrow."

Blushing, Hermione stared at her for a second. "Harry said you knew it was him, but he never said how you did it."

Nodding, Luna smiled dreamily as she remembered that day. "It was quite easy, actually. I could see the 'true' Harry and while it was kind of cute that he had disguised himself as one of the local boys from the village, he was still Harry." Seeing Hermione look at her with a confused look on her face, she shrugged.

"There's an inner sense to everyone that's unique, and I've been able to see that since I was a toddler. It usually reflects the inner qualities of the individual. Harry's has changed a bit since the Battle of Hogwarts, part of his old self was a bit out of focus before that, but that disappeared just before he defeated Voldemort. He's still the same as he's always been, just more so." Giggling a bit, Luna winked at Hermione. "Of course, the way he was watching you every second would have given it away. He's done that since the end of my first year, after you got out of the Hospital wing."

"Why didn't you say something before?" Blushing, Hermione shook her head.

Resisting the urge to explain that she hadn't, yet, Luna smiled mysteriously. "I hate to meddle; my mum used to say that unless you were certain you knew all the particulars of a situation, or you didn't have any other choice, you should let events take their course. I always hoped the two of you would work it out for yourselves."

Feeling a mental nudge that indicated she had turned an important corner in this, Luna resisted the urge to smirk and continued.

"You and Ronald came to some sort of accommodation earlier in the term, but Ginevra has been very insistent that she was going to get Harry off the fence she thinks he's been sitting on regarding restarting their relationship. I've known Ginevra for a long time, but she and Harry really aren't right for each other, despite her infatuation with him."

Snorting in disbelief, Hermione rolled her eyes. "Gin's like the younger sister I never had, but that's one subject she's never been very rational about. There were times during that month that she and Harry were together before Professor Dumbledore was killed that I almost suspected she'd used some sort of potion on him." Shaking her head, she missed the small flash of guilt that appeared in Luna's eyes before she carefully masked it.

Casually letting her hand brush against her pocket, Luna felt the small vial that she had found on her desk this morning, with a note that she didn't remember writing yet that stated 'You'll know when' in her own careful script.

Sighing, she decided that things had progressed beyond any reasonable point of return. "I take it Harry's explaining things to Ginevra now?"

Shaking her head, Hermione smiled ruefully. "Actually, he's up in the Hospital Wing, Poppy's sorting him out after he had some sort of adverse reaction to some pumpkin juice Ginny had given him." Seeing the look on Luna's face, Hermione smiled reassuringly.

"It wasn't anything bad for him; it just turned his hair a curious electric blue. Ginny's reaction to it was much worse; she got a bit shocky and started purging her stomach almost as soon as Harry took a sip. I'm certainly glad Harry only had a small sip of it before Ginny's symptoms started."

Smiling, Luna nodded. "I'm certain that Harry's fine now that the two of you have sorted things out." Watching her friend carefully, Luna arched a delicate eyebrow as the Head Girl's emotions played across her face.

"Are things between you a secret or can I spread the word that Harry Potter is no longer in play? I know both Padma and her sister have been thinking about seeing if either of them could raise his spirits, so to speak."

Blushing, Hermione grinned in return. "If you would warn Padma off, I'll make certain Parvati knows that Harry's spirits are just fine, and anything of his that needs 'raised' I'll be taking care of that myself." Luna was a bit shocked by Hermione's deadpan delivery; she never suspected her longtime friend had this sort of sense of humor.

"I'm certain you'll have everything well in hand concerning Harry once you go collect him from the Hospital Wing." Chuckling, Luna nodded wisely. Seeing the blush on Hermione's face, Luna shrugged. "Are they going to keep Ginny for observation?"

Hermione looked a bit troubled. "Poppy was very worried, even after her symptoms abated. She was closeted in her office with the Headmistress when I left and they were waiting on Professor Slughorn to make an appearance. Ginny really didn't look as if she wanted company. Every time Harry went over to check on her, she seemed to suffer a return of some of her symptoms, if the look on her face was any indication."

Grimacing a bit, Luna shook her head at the incredible stupidity of her yearmate as she ran the possibilities over in her mind. Blue hair, repeated purging, and the potion flask in her pocket could only mean one thing; Ginevra was even more desperately mental than she had thought.

Looking up to see Hermione staring at her with a concerned look on her face, she smiled and took a deep breath. "Sorry, I was just feeling bad for Ginevra. I remember when she came down with a case of dryad heaves back in our third year. She really hates being nauseous, and I can imagine that this is very uncomfortable for her."

"I don't remember that, but with that ridiculous tournament that Harry got shanghaied into, I'm surprised I noticed anything that happened that year." Looking at Luna a bit strangely, Hermione shook her head.

"Other than the legendary Viktor Krum?" Chuckling, Luna smiled knowingly.

Blushing, Hermione shook her head. "I still can't believe I did that. Can I tell you a secret?"

Nodding Luna smiled conspiratorially at her friend. "Of course, but if you're going to tell me that you went with him trying to make Harry notice you, that's really old news."

Staring at Luna in disbelief, Hermione's brow furrowed. "How could you? I've never admitted that to a soul, except my mum."

"Please, it was really obvious." Smiling, Luna reached over and patted Hermione gently on the back of her hand. "You kept looking around for Harry all night and then you went and started that stupid argument with Ronald after the boys' dates abandoned them right in front of him. Why didn't you just ask him if you wanted to go with him that badly?"

Blushing, Hermione sighed. "I wanted Harry to want me to go with him."

"Hermione, things like that are much too important to leave in the hands of wizards. I hope you've learned your lesson on that subject by now." Giggling, Luna shook her head.

Smiling, Hermione agreed with her friend. "I do believe you're correct. But Harry did seem to do well enough today."

Smiling, Luna said a bit vaguely. "Apparently only after a witch had a talk with him, true?"

"True enough. I suppose I'll just have to be a bit more proactive in the future." Hermione said, her eyes twinkling.

"But since you're Head Boy and Girl together, and share a sitting room in your apartment, you won't have to worry about what he's up to in the evenings." Pausing a few seconds to allow Hermione to start nodding in agreement, she added, "or at night."

Looking a bit shocked, Hermione started to stammer. "Luna, I'm certain we're going to keep up the standards that the Headmistress expects of us…" Breaking off when Luna began laughing uncontrollably, she began to blush.

Taking a deep breath, Luna looked down at the mildly annoyed familiar in her lap. "I'm sorry Crooks, but I just couldn't help myself. That was the funniest thing I've heard since Ronald was going on about Goyle and giving him lines." Shaking her head, she started snickering. "Baboon's backside."

Giggling, Hermione held up her hand. "Please, don't start that again. I never thought I was going to get that out of my head. Every time I saw Goyle after that, I'd have flashbacks to those nature documentaries on the Beeb."

Shaking her head, Luna chuckled. "Before you get all wrapped up in the Headmistress' expectations, consider this. Why do you think she made the two of you Heads and allowed you to share an apartment together?" Seeing the gobsmacked look on Hermione's face, she nodded. "The Headmistress has always considered you 'her' student; I'm convinced she's been hoping something would happen with you two this year."

"This is most peculiar, seemingly everyone knew about this ages ago, and I just decided to do something about it after that scene in the Great Hall this morning." Shaking her head, Hermione rolled her eyes as she thought about the blowup between Harry and Ginny this morning at breakfast that ended with Harry storming out, leaving both witches standing there staring at him.

"Do tell." Smiling, Luna could feel another piece of the puzzle fit into place, which made her path appear a bit clearer. "You finally got tired of waiting on Harry?"

"No, it was more that I got tired of being confused, I think." Shaking her head, Hermione sighed. "It was as if I suddenly realized what I'd been feeling for Harry for all of these years, and the time had come for the two of us to stop hiding behind the fact we're best mates and be honest with each other."

Looking up at Luna, she smiled as she remembered that moment when the two of them had walked into their sitting room and looked at each other. The memory of that first day they met on the Hogwarts Express came to mind.

Settling down, Luna leaned back and smiled. "You said you wanted my advice on something?"

Hermione folded her feet up under her and leaned back into her corner of the chesterfield. Hugging a throw pillow to her, she sighed. "I want to tell Ron myself, I think it's proper that he hear about it from me, but I'm not quite certain how to go about it."

Her eyes narrowing for a second, Luna resisted the urge to cast a furtive glance at the stairwell that led up to the dorms and prefect apartments. Nodding, she smiled. "I think you'd have a better handle on what to say to him than I would."

Looking down at the pillow in her hand, Hermione blushed. "Even though things didn't work out between us, and Merlin knows we should have know better than to even try, I still think I owe him that much courtesy." Looking up at Luna, she bit her lower lip. "I didn't see him heading out to Hogsmeade this morning after breakfast, so I tried to find him around the castle after Harry and I sorted things out, but I couldn't find a trace of him."

Blushing a bit, Luna smiled thinly. "You're wanting me to help you look for him?"

Shaking her head, Hermione sighed. "No, not exactly. Actually what I was hoping for is that you might know what he's been getting himself up to the past month or so.

Her face freezing for a second, Luna noted gratefully that Hermione had looked down just as she had asked her question. "Up to? I've been helping him a bit with class notes, and we've been revising together, but I'm not totally certain of everything else he's been doing."

Nodding Hermione looked up. "I was hoping he'd found someone else and was carrying on some sort of torrid romance behind the scenes or something like that. I really care about him and I'd like to see him happy."

Trying not to smile, Luna shook her head. "With both you and Lavender, Ron was pretty over the top with letting everyone know how he felt. Prior experience would indicate that if he was involved with someone, one could reasonably expect that everyone would know about it."

Sighing, Hermione looked down again. "I suppose you're right. Maybe this will be the impetus he needs to start looking." Looking up, Hermione smiled at her. "What do you think of his chances?"

Luna pondered the question for several seconds before answering thoughtfully. "Hermione, I can truthfully say that if Ronald has his heart set on some witch, I imagine his chances are pretty good. I know I'd go out with him, if he would ask."

Looking at Luna peculiarly, Hermione smiled. "You would?"

Luna looked off into the distance for a second before she answered. "I've known Ronald since I was a little girl. When I was growing up, I'd play with him and Ginevra from time to time." Shaking her head, her voice hitched a bit as she looked at Hermione. "The day my mum died, Molly was the first adult on the scene; they could hear the explosion at the Burrow. She brought Ronald with her and he stayed with me while she took care of things."

Tears in her eyes, Hermione stared at her friend, "Luna, I'm so sorry, I never knew."

Luna smiled sadly. "Mum told me she loved me just before everything happened, I think she had a notion that something was about to occur. When Molly got there, I guess I was in shock; I was just standing there covered in dust and debris. Molly had Ronald take me down to the stream and he sat with me while he helped me get cleaned up. After about fifteen minutes, I just started crying and he held me until my father found us an hour later."

Looking up at Hermione, with tears in her eyes, she smiled. "That's why I always knew he was better at reading people than he let on. He comes off as mostly clueless, but when it's really important, he does get it."

"Luna, would you like me to drop a couple of hints in his direction?"

Smiling, Luna shook her head. "Hermione, I'm content that things are progressing the way they should. I'm convinced that after this morning's events Ronald will be at a place where he can think about doing something." Her eyes became a bit unfocused and her voice got a bit husky. "Ronald will ask someone out tonight in the Great Hall." Blinking, she shook her head and smiled sweetly at Hermione. "What was I saying?"

Watching Luna carefully, Hermione bit her lip for a second. "You were saying that you were thinking that Ron was close to moving on with his life."

Nodding, Luna looked over at the enchanted sundial sitting in the corner of the common room. "Hermione, would you mind? I've got a couple of things I need to do before dinner tonight and if I don't run right now, I'll be behind the rest of the weekend." Seeing her friend nod and begin to stand, she chuckled, "And I think I'm going to run up to the Hospital Wing and see Ginevra."

Nodding, Hermione knelt down and waited for Crookshanks to make his way over to her. "I'll just put Crooks here back where he belongs and then I'll go upstairs and collect Harry." Turning to go, she smiled. "Will we see you at dinner tonight?"

Nodding, Luna walked Hermione over to the door. "Of course. I'll be dying to see how everything is progressing with you two. Wish me luck."

"Luck?"

Mentally kicking herself, Luna smiled sweetly at Hermione. "I noticed some tracks that belong to a Blibbering Humdinger near Hagrid's earlier in the week. I'm going to pop over there and take a look-see."

Nodding slowly, Hermione smiled. "Well, luck with that then." As she turned to step into the corridor, she paused. "Harry told me to tell you '923' when I saw you."

Nodding, Luna smiled at Hermione. "That's a big help." Seeing the puzzled look on her face, she grinned. "Harry was counting nargles for me in Gryffindor Tower earlier. That must be his count."

Shaking her head, Hermione rolled her eyes a bit and sighed. "I'm glad Harry could help with that." Closing the door behind her, Hermione disappeared into the corridor.

Standing very still for several seconds, Luna waited to see if her friend would return. Turning, she lazily waved her wand in the direction of the table she had been working at and watched the tome she had been researching and the parchment make its way up the steps to her apartment.

Once everything was tidy, she walked over to the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw. Staring at the marble statue for several seconds, she cast a minor incantation on the statue and it subtly changed hue. Nodding to the statue she waited until the statue nodded in return. "You heard?"

"Yes, it seems I've already agreed to this." Smiling at her, the statue nodded stiffly.

Smiling sadly, Luna sighed. "Thank you very much, I'll return shortly."

Nodding sagely, the statue smiled. "Relatively speaking, of course." Reaching a hand into the bag that hung from her belt, Rowena withdrew a small platinum hourglass on a silver chain and handed it to Luna. "This one is particularly sensitive. Careful with the decimal points."

Glancing over at the sundial one more time, she nodded. "I'll give myself four minutes on this end and six on the other." Turning and twisting the timeturner, she smiled and nodded. "All set."

Placing the device around her neck, she smiled as the statue went back to sleep. Heading out the door, she made her way up to the seventh floor and the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. Looking around, she didn't see anyone and she stepped back into a convenient alcove. Taking her wand, she tapped the timeturner around her neck three times and said quietly. "Take me back to 917 this morning." A brief shimmer of silver light engulfed her, and she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2  We Need to Talk

Chapter Two – We Need to Talk

_**A/N –**__ The standard disclaimers still apply. All of the recognizable characters and settings are the property of JK Rowling and various corporate interests. No infringement of copyright is intended. Also, no kneazles, nargles or blibbering humdingers were harmed in the writing of this fanfiction._

* * *

><p>A shimmer of silvery motes erupted in the alcove behind a dusty suit of armour. Shaking her head, Luna looked around to see that she was, indeed, alone in the seventh floor hallway. Resisting the pervy urge to head back to her apartment in Ravenclaw Tower, she nodded and began humming a song as she stepped out into the hallway. Walking casually over to the portrait hole, Luna smiled as she let her eyes unfocus a bit as she waited for the Gryffindor guardian to notice her. Seeing the smiling portrait turn to acknowledge her, Luna blinked twice and nodded.<p>

"Hello Viola, how are you doing today?"

Chuckling, the portrait blushed a bit. "Luna dear, it's good to see you. Dame Gladstone tells me you've been a naughty witch this term."

Blushing a bit herself, Luna rolled her eyes as she thought about the gossipy portrait that hung near the stairwell in the Ravenclaw commons. "Lady G has too much spare time on her hands these days if she's paying attention to my comings and goings." Smiling conspiratorially, she leaned close to the portrait. "Just a secret between us witches, eh?"

Laughing, Viola shrugged. "You know Aribella, she's not got a malicious brush stroke in her, but she doesn't always think before she gossips. You're pretty much below the horizon for most of the professional gossips around here, but dear Parvati has been interested in what you've been keeping yourself up to since the start of term."

Frowning a bit in concentration, Luna resisted the urge to put the Gryffindor witch on the list that quite a few of her former housemates were on.

"Parv really needs to get a life, or at least start living the one she's playing at." Seeing the knowing look on the portrait, she smiled. "I would have thought that Dean could keep her interest sufficiently to let the rest of us go unscathed."

Chortling, the Fat Lady winked. "Haven't you heard? They're rowing right now. It seems that they were taking a kip together last weekend up in his dorm and he mentioned another witch's name in his sleep."

"Anyone I know?" Curious, Luna resisted the urge to grow a bit impatient as her time cushion was slipping away.

Shrugging, Viola gestured with her hands as her eyes twinkled. "I've never heard directly, but she did cast a minor tripping jinx in Ginny Weasley's direction as she came storming down the stairs."

"That's really old news; they were together back in fourth and fifth years for a couple of short periods of time." Resisting the urge to add 'along with every other wizard Ginevra could get her hands on', Luna shook her head. "You know I love to chat, but I do need to get in and speak to someone."

Looking a bit surprised, Viola arched an eyebrow at her. "No one's home, right at the moment. Are you certain the wizard you need to 'talk' to is home?"

Widening her eyes, as if she was surprised, Luna smiled. "Really? I need to talk to Harry and I distinctly thought he was heading up here after he left the Great Hall." Thinking for a second, Luna let her mind wander a bit as she thought forward. "The password is 'Conium Maculatum' isn't it?" Seeing the portrait nod, she sighed.

"They really need to stop letting Neville pick the passwords. People are going to think that Gryffindor is vying to replace Slytherin if he keeps up picking dodgy potions materials."

As the portrait began to swing open, Luna stepped through into the Gryffindor common room. Looking around, she saw that the area was indeed as the portrait had indicated empty. Smiling, she seated herself on the arm of the chesterfield near the fireplace and awaited her quarry.

Allowing her fingers to brush against the vial in her pocket, she nodded and tried to block out the echoes of what was occurring over in Ravenclaw tower at this precise moment. Only blushing slightly, she decided that it was slightly ridiculous to feel like a voyeur under the current circumstances. She smiled as she heard the portrait door open. Glancing down at her watch, she smiled. Right on time.

Looking up at the entrance, the smile faded as she saw an obviously distraught Harry come storming into the common room. Seeing him staring blindly towards the entrance from the Head's quarters across the way, Luna waited for a few seconds before announcing herself. The regret and longing on Harry's face, mixed with a confused bitterness tugged at her as she dialed up a neutral smile.

"Harry?"

Starting, Harry jerked around and focused his piercing gaze on her. Refusing to look down from his challenging stare, Luna's silvery gaze matched Harry's emerald stare for a few seconds before he visibly shook himself. "Luna, I wasn't expecting anyone to be up here."

Smiling knowingly, she shrugged. "It's a Hogsmeade weekend, the weather is perfect and Hagrid's allowing thestral rides so I can see why no one's around." Nodding as if it were the most natural thing in the world, she smiled warmly at him.

"We need to talk, and unlike the rest of your friends, I'm really not prepared to take 'no' for an answer."

Refusing to be put off by the annoyance on his face, Luna held her impassive gaze on him while she watched the emotions play across his face. Unfocusing a bit, she could see the fuzziness of his true self that had appeared during his sixth year was still faintly there.

Mentally cursing her ginger-haired friend, Luna waited until she could see Harry was about to speak before she added, "Don't make me invoke 'Prefect's Privilege'."

Harry paused for a second, staring at Luna with marked curiosity after that curious comment.

"And just how would you do that, Prefect Lovegood? Seeing as I'm a Gryffindor and Head Boy, a Ravenclaw prefect invoking privilege would be very irregular, don't you think?"

Smiling mysteriously, Luna exhaled slowly. Knowing that the first round belonged to her once she had gotten him to actually talk to her, she relaxed a bit.

"Harry, I think seven plus years of being Hermione's best mate would have taught you the folly of arguing with witches who care about you." Seeing the slight scowl at the mention of Hermione's name, Luna continued quickly. "You were appointed Head Boy without being a prefect yourself, correct?"

Nodding warily, seeing where this was going, Harry smile ruefully. "Correct Luna. I never served as a Gryffindor prefect."

"And the Heads are supposed to be neutral examples of Hogwarts, correct?" Seeing him nod again with a bemused expression on his face, she continued. "Which is why _Hogwarts: A History_ details them as 'being a member of no House, and all Houses', correct?"

Sighing, Harry reluctantly nodded. "Yes, it does."

Smiling impishly, Luna finished. "And since that makes you a non-prefect Ravenclaw, it's really not outside the scope of my duties for me to claim privilege in a case where a member of my House is obviously upset and not seeking to resolve the issue in a clear rational manner."

Bowing to the inevitable, Harry chuckled. "You do know that Hermione occasionally allows me to win an argument just for the sake of appearances, don't you?"

Nodding wisely, Luna smiled. "Of course she does. That's what love does. But this one is too important for me to allow my affection for you to override circumstances." Seeing the sour look on his face, she mentally rolled her eyes as she pointed up the steps.

"Why don't we head up to your old dorm and talk? No one's going to bother us if we're up there."

Shaking her head at the look on his face, Luna tried to look positive. "Harry, it won't hurt a bit." As he started to head towards the stairwell, she blinked as she remembered something.

"Harry, humor me for a second. What's the current password for the portrait out there?"

Stopping in surprise, Harry peered at Luna for a couple of seconds before speaking. "Luna, you're already in here, certainly you know the password is 'Conium Maculatum', right?"

Luna smiled as she felt the muted ringing in her wand lessen. "I do now." Seeing Crookshanks peering at them from the top of the steps, she smiled.

"Let's go up and get comfortable while we talk, shall we?"

Walking up the steps together, Harry trudged like a prisoner heading to his execution while Luna skipped merrily. Entering the dorm of the current Gryffindor wizards who were the 'Seven Pluses', Luna shook her head at the general disarray to the room. Harry's area was very neat, since he virtually spent no time there, with Neville's coming in a close second. But their neatness was more than offset by the untidiness of the other three occupants of the room.

Shaking her head, Luna marveled for a couple of seconds at the level of untidiness of Ronald's area considering the small amount of time he spent there. Gryffindor didn't afford separate rooms for their prefects, and Ron's area rivaled Seamus' for intensity of clutter.

Perching herself on Harry's bed, Luna smiled as Harry begrudgingly set himself on the bed a couple of feet away from her. Smiling, she waited until he settled in and looked up at her expectantly.

"Harry, I want to talk to you about a couple of witches we both know."

Looking distinctly displeased, Harry shrugged trying to look unconcerned and failing.

"Shouldn't you be talking to them about whatever this is about?"

Luna smiled mysteriously as Harry began to get a bit uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Actually, no. This will be resolved on your end much more easily." Nodding at the scowl Harry flashed her, she shrugged. "But first, care to share what set you off down in the Great Hall? That really wasn't like you, you know."

Harry let out a noisy sigh and closed his eyes for a second. "It's getting a bit much, I suppose I did look like a total berk down there."

Seeing the encouraging look on Luna's face, he continued, "Between Ginny not taking any sort of hint that we're not getting back together, including me saying specifically we're not getting back together, and Hermione thinking I'm some sort of idiot who can't be let out on his own, I just lost my temper this morning."

"Harry, Hermione thinks many things about you, but I'm certain that you being an idiot isn't one of them. It's been a very long while since you two have rowed. What's the matter this time?"

Leaning back on the bed, Harry stared at the ceiling, as if for inspiration. "I don't know. And this just proves that I am a world class idiot. Hermione's been there for me for seven very long, very strange years, and I honestly don't know what I'd do without her. I just get frustrated because something just feels off between us, and I can't put a name to it."

Looking over at Luna, Harry stared at her for several seconds. "Every time I think I'm getting close to figuring it out, either something comes along and sidetracks me or I run into this mental wall that won't let me break through to what I need to see to resolve things with her."

Nodding, Luna looked at Harry solemnly. "I think I understand, Harry. And this all ties into what I need to talk to you about."

"Luna, if you can help me suss this out, I'll be in your debt forever. It's driving me mental. What is it that you want to talk about? You mentioned 'two witches'?"

"Actually Harry, what I need to talk about also directly concerns you, and my needing to ask your forgiveness for something." Looking a bit abashed, Luna looked down after telling Harry that.

Puzzled, Harry sat back up and stared at his friend for almost a minute before he spoke. "Luna, I'm not certain what this is about, but I am certain of two things. The first is I refuse to believe that you've ever done something deliberately to hurt me or cause me pain, so I'm not certain what it is you think you need my forgiveness for."

Waiting until the younger witch looked up at him, Harry smiled reassuringly at her. When he was certain he had her attention, he continued.

"The second thing I'm very certain of is that if you have inadvertently done something or kept a confidence that you now regret, there isn't any question about my forgiveness. We've been through too much together to allow regrets to stand between us."

Luna could feel the tears prickling at her eyes as Harry spoke. Realizing that this was long overdue, she released the breath she had been holding. "I hope you feel that way after all of this is finished. Just before the start of term our fifth year, Ginevra came to me asking for help acquiring some potions materials." Pausing, she watched Harry to see if he was following her.

Looking perplexed, Harry's brows knitted together. "I know that Snape was difficult to deal with, but why would she think you had access to things she couldn't get down in the potions dungeon once the term started?"

Sighing, she began toying with the ends of her hair. "The Weasleys live near my house, you know that. Well, my mum was a certified potions mistress in her day. Actually she applied for the teaching position here that Professor Snape filled. She kept on working with potions after he got the position at our house; she had a complete workspace out back from the house in those days."

Looking up at Harry, she smiled sadly. "The explosion that killed her destroyed the lab, but her materials storage area survived. Since I inherited some of her hand at potions work, I'd been able to convince Daddy to rebuild and keep the lab stocked over the years since I've started Hogwarts." Pausing a second as she remembered the look on her father's face as she puttered around in the lab she'd designed, she mentally shook her head and returned to the task at hand.

"Ginny asked me for Dryad's Tears."

Watching Harry and seeing he was still not following, she sighed. "There are a couple of things that Dryad's Tears can be used for, and most of them are fairly beneficial and benign for the most part."

Still looking a bit confused, Harry smiled. "That's good, I suppose. I'm still not certain why you feel compelled to think I would need to forgive you for helping Ginny."

Causally reaching up, Luna removed her wand from behind her ear and began to twirl her hair around it, causing it to curl slightly. "She said that she wanted to brew a potion that would cushion her fall if she lost her seat during quidditch..." Pausing for a second, she continued. "I didn't think anything of it until you and Hermione started to row that term over next to nothing."

Scowling as he thought back to his sixth year, Harry shook his head slightly. "What did Ginny's cushioning potion have to do with me being an idiot and a prat and not being there for Hermione?"

Luna lowered her hands to her lap, allowing her wand to point in Harry's direction. "The problem is, the one potion that isn't benign that requires Dryad's Tears takes the real emotions that one person feels for another and transfers them to a third person by contaminating the first relationship. By the time I realized what was happening, it was too late."

Shaking his head, Harry stared at Luna. "I don't think I follow. Ginny's potion caused me to sabotage my friendship with Hermione?"

Sighing, Luna mentally rolled her eyes and muttered an exasperated 'boys' to herself before answering. "Even though you were the only one who took it, the potion would have had an effect on both you and Hermione. And it wasn't your friendship it was stealing; Ginevra had no need of that since the two of you were, as far as you knew, friends already."

Seeing the mystified look on Harry's face, she squared her shoulders and continued. "What she did was steal the love you two had for each other and redirected it to herself."

The shock on Harry's face was total. "That's preposterous. Hermione?"

Nodding sadly, Luna continued. "Yes, Harry. Ginevra dosed you for months with a potion called Dryad's Kiss. It binds a wizard to a witch by subverting the love he feels for another witch." Seeing the disbelief in Harry's eyes, she waited to see what he was going to do.

"That's preposterous; Ginny would never do anything like that. And as for the two of us loving each other, it's ridiculous. She's like a sister to me."

Laughing, Luna found herself repeating herself from earlier/later. "Oh please, Harry. Don't be a baboon's backside." Seeing Harry's determined look, she held up her hand to forestall his reply. "Let me guess, you started feeling as if there was a presence inside you that reacted when Ginny was around, correct?"

Stunned, Harry thought back to the 'chest monster' that had arisen during his sixth year when Ginny was around and he paled. "How could you know that?"

"One of the symptoms of Dryad's Kiss, the feeling of some internal force that was beyond the victim's control whenever the target of the potion was within range." Shaking her head sadly, Luna stared at Harry. "I'm so sorry; I didn't suss it out until it was too late."

Going from stunned to angry, Harry began thinking over the end of his sixth year. "It was all a lie?"

Nodding sadly, Luna sighed. "What you felt for Ginevra, yes. And the distance it created between you and Hermione was a lie too. The two of you would have probably figured things out for yourselves if she hadn't interfered."

Staring at Luna for several seconds, Harry shook his head. "I'm still having difficulty with that part of the concept. For this to have worked, the two of us would have to have been in love with each other. And I broke up with Ginny at Professor Dumbledore's funeral."

Luna kept watching Harry closely as she replied, curling her fingers around the hilt of her wand as she went on.

"The shock of Professor Dumbledore's death right in front of you broke that part of the charm and severely weakened the rest of it. The Headmaster was the closest thing you had ever had to a grandparent and the grief from that loss broke most of the connection to Ginevra and partially restored your connection to Hermione.

"The depth of the love the two of you have for each other must be significant considering the distance that came between the two of you and your infatuation with Ginevra that resulted."

Shaking her head, Luna sighed. "Not to mention the fact that it seems to be still impacting you."

Looking thunderous, Harry sat for well over a minute and stared at a space between the two of them. When he looked back up, Luna could see that he was very disturbed. "How can I be certain of this?"

Smiling, Luna reached into her pocket with her off hand and removed the small vial that she didn't remember brewing, yet. Holding it up, she nodded. "With this."

Tossing the vial to him, Luna waited for Harry to open it. Seeing the sheen of the potion within, and the spirals that appeared above the open mouth, Harry stared at her in disbelief. "You want to give me Amortentia? Isn't my being tricked into loving one witch bad enough without making it two?"

Shaking her head, Luna smiled. "Harry, the Potions Masters here always are a bit deceptive about Amortentia when they discuss it with their classes. It's true that it's the most powerful love potion in the world, but it's not because it creates love, it reveals it.

"A single dose of Amortentia will strip away all illusions and pretensions and allow the imbiber to instantaneously realize exactly who it is he or she actually loves." Seeing the skeptical look on his face, she nodded encouragingly

"Think about it, the potion smells differently to each person, depending upon what that person actually desires. How could it do that if it was tied to a specific individual?"

Nodding grudgingly, Harry contemplated the vial in his hand. "If I take this, it will make clear to me who I'm actually in love with?"

Nodding encouragingly, Luna smiled. "Harry, after you drink that, everything will be crystal clear."

Taking the vial, he held it up to his nose; it still reminded him of treacle tart. The broomstick scent was gone, replaced by the smoky musty smell he associated with the common room that he and Hermione shared as Head Boy and Girl. The floral scent he remembered was there, but strangely now it didn't smell like Ginny's perfume, but something that was tantalizingly familiar.

Looking up at Luna, he studied his friend for several seconds. Seeing the obvious concern and affection she had for him in her eyes, Harry nodded and said, "Cheers" as he downed the potion in one gulp.

As the potion hit home, he began to feel a bit disoriented. Suddenly, there was a pop as if something inside him was expelled. Images began to flash into his mind. The train ride to Hogwarts when Hermione came into their compartment. Rocketing into the girls' lavatory and issuing a battle cry as he leaped on the back of a twelve foot troll.

Sitting in the hospital wing, watching her lie there paralyzed. Riding to rescue Sirius on Buckbeak. The scent of Hermione's shampoo from the bath in the Burrow. Hermione's support and unconditional acceptance during the tournament.

His heart stopping when she was struck by that curse in the Department of Mysteries and how his heart restarted when Neville said she had a pulse. The concern she had for him when they rescued him from Privet Drive. Christmas in the Godric's Hollow. Her being tortured by Bellatirx Lestrange because of him. The last thing that he thought of before going to die. The one thing that brought him back.

Taking a deep breath, Harry felt it all come together in his mind and heart. Staring at Luna, Harry growled, "I'm going to kill that little witch."

_**A/N –** Conium Maculatum is commonly known as poison hemlock_


	3. Chapter 3 But None to Beat this Paradox

Chapter Three – …But None to Beat This Paradox

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**__ – The standard disclaimers still apply. Because, that's what disclaimers do, they apply. _

* * *

><p>"I'm going to kill that little witch."<p>

As soon as Harry spoke, Luna cast a spell. "Incarcerous butyrum fermentum." As she spoke, chains of butterbeer corks erupted from her wand and imprisoned Harry.

Staring at her incredulously, Harry looked down as he struggled to free himself. "Luna, I mean it; I'm going to throttle that meddling little witch."

Luna smiled at Harry as her eyes twinkled in amusement. "Harry, I think the word you're looking for starts with a 'b' not a 'w', but that's beside the point." Watching as he stopped and started shaking his head, Luna smiled at him. "Just calm down for a second, I want to ask you a question or two."

Ceasing his struggles, Harry leaned back and stared at Luna. "Exactly what was the point of this whole exercise? And just why can't I go out and throttle Ginny after what she's done?"

Smiling coldly, Luna waited until she could see Harry was paying attention to her and not thinking about a way to escape before she answered. "Even being the 'Wizard Who Won' wouldn't keep you from a couple of years in Azkaban, at least, if you rush out and just throttle her, as much as she richly deserves it."

Seeing the look in Harry's eyes, she could tell he was listening to her while he plotted his vengeance. "Harry, once we get a few preliminaries out of the way, I can offer you a way to pay her back very appropriately and very permanently and you won't have to lift more than a couple of fingers. Ginevra will do all the work."

Frowning, Harry sighed as he looked pointedly at the chains that bound him. "I suppose I've got nothing to lose by listening. Throttling is always a last resort."

"That's a very Slytherin way to look at it." Luna nodded to him, pleased.

Shaking his head, Harry chuckled. "Then proceed Miss Ravenclaw, and enlighten me."

Watching Harry for a few seconds, Luna took a deep breath and began. "Harry, the things I'm going to tell you right now aren't meant to make you feel bad or guilty, but it's so you can get some things straight in your mind before you talk to Hermione and Ginevra." Waiting for him to nod in agreement, Luna plunged on.

"While you were under the influence of that potion, you've been a right prat to Hermione over the last couple of years. At first, her behavior was influenced also, so pretty much everything during your sixth year was a wash since you both were acting that way. The closer you really drew to each other, the more the potion forced you apart."

Sighing, Harry looked down for a couple of seconds. "I suppose this means that we would have found a solution to our arguments over Malfoy and that bloody book if we'd have been able to think about it clearly."

"Most likely. Though you must remember that the two of you have rowed from time to time over the years, and you've been pretty bad about not taking her side when she needed you most of the time. But since you're a wizard, I imagine she's forgiven you for most of that."

Shifting uncomfortably, Harry looked up at Luna with a quizzical look. "I'm not certain I follow you."

"Harry, over the years, you've sided with Ronald more often than not, even when you knew he was being a bit of an arse about things. I'm certain that Hermione's forgiven you for that, it's pretty much a guy thing and since you're a guy, she makes allowances for you." Smiling, Luna shook her head a bit.

"There's one she shouldn't forgive me for." Looking at Luna sorrowfully, Harry hung his head. "There was a time when she was pretty broken up over something Ron did, and I just ignored her."

"Something happened in the tent after Ronald left the two of you?"

Looking sharply at her, Harry frowned a bit. "We agreed we weren't going to go into the specifics of certain things that happened last year." Watching Luna carefully, Harry was waiting for her to explain.

"Over the summer, I talked with Ronald a few times. He was very upset about some of the things he had done, and he wanted someone outside the three of you to talk to, I suppose. He said that he walked out on the two of you and tried to make Hermione choose between the two of you." Nodding to Harry, she sighed. "She chose you, it would seem"

Thinking back to that December night, Harry hung his head in shame. In a voice barely louder than a whisper, he replied. "She chose me, as she always had, and I turned my back on her, again. She was crying and all I could do was ignore her, wallowing in my own disappointment in Ron."

"Actually, no."

Looking up at Luna, Harry could see the concern she had for him. "Luna, I was there. I know what I did."

"Harry, you can be an insensitive prat at times. You're a guy and you really can't help it on occasion. But this time, I think, you had a bit of help acting like a git." Nodding encouragingly, Luna smiled. "Let's look at the facts. You were tired, cold, and hungry. Ronald told me how on edge everyone was because your mission wasn't going well. And the Horcrux, Slytherin's Locket, was whispering into all of your ears when you wore it. And you were under the influence of Ginevra's potion as well."

Seeing the hopeful look in his eye, she shook her head. "It doesn't totally excuse what happened, but it does help explain it. Hermione had shaken off the effects of the potion before that night, and her feelings for you were in flux. You were being driven away from her by the potion's effects, and the part of Voldemort's soul in the locket was intent on causing as much pain and despair as it could."

"Things got better."

Looking thoughtful, Luna nodded. "You were probably able to come to some sort of rapport as time passed."

"But I failed her again. It was Christmas and we went to Godric's Hollow. I wouldn't listen to her when she said it was a trap, and I almost got us captured by Riddle's familiar. She saved my life and I treated her badly, again."

"Harry, from what you've told me, you were injured, depressed, and fighting for your life. Hermione cares deeply for you, I think that particular time you got a pass, as long as you didn't keep it up too long."

Leaning forward, Harry gazed intently at her. "Why?"

Smiling, Luna nodded. "She loves you, that's reason enough. It's what love does. She won't let you stay a git, but she will excuse it while you're a work in progress."

Seeing the blush on Harry's face, Luna changed track a bit. "Last question. And I'd like you to be honest this time. What on earth really happened this morning in the Great Hall?" Blushing slightly since she had already left by the time the blowup occurred; Luna hoped Harry hadn't noticed she hadn't been a witness to this morning's events given her appeal to honesty.

Blushing, Harry looked away. "Ginny was badgering me about spending time with her in Hogsmeade today. I kept trying to tell her that Hermione and I were going by ourselves since Ron's got himself involved in something today and couldn't make it, but she wouldn't listen. Finally I lost my temper and stormed off, leaving both of them standing there."

"Why didn't you storm off with Hermione? You were going into the village with her, anyway?"

Shrugging, Harry sighed. "I don't know. I was annoyed with her, too. Instead of helping, she was just standing there. It was as if she was waiting to see what I would do."

Silence, the type that echoes throughout the room, greeted Harry as he saw the disbelieving look in Luna's eyes.

"Of course she was waiting to see what I was going to do. Not only am I an idiot, but I'm a hopeless idiot." Groaning, Harry closed his eyes.

"No Harry, you're not an idiot, you're a guy. It's close, but not quite the same thing." Smiling to take some of the sting out of her words, Luna watched him carefully. "She's already chosen, I think she was waiting to make certain that you have also."

Putting his head down on his chest, Harry sighed. "And I couldn't tell her I chose until now, could I." Looking up at Luna, distress evident in his eyes, he sighed. "How could I have told her I chose her to love?"

"Harry, we never 'choose' the person we love, that's impossible." Chuckling, Luna shook her head. "But we do choose to act upon it." Getting a bit of a dreamy look as she smiled mysteriously, she sighed.

"Sometimes we have to wait for other things to resolve themselves, but we never choose love, it chooses us."

Luna twirled her wand as she waited for Harry to relax. "Harry, I don't want you to think about it, just answer my next question with the first thing that pops into your mind." Waiting for Harry to nod his agreement, Luna smiled. "Close your eyes, and let your mind wander."

Harry closed his eyes and Luna could see he was beginning to relax a bit. "Where is Hermione right this moment?"

Without a pause, Harry replied. "The Hospital Wing." Opening his eyes in surprise, he stared at her. "How did I know that?"

Shrugging Luna smiled mysteriously at him. "We don't know if you do actually know it. It might just be a wild arse guess. But, if you were going to guess, you probably would have said 'library'." Looking thoughtful for a second, Luna nodded. "Is that map of your father's in your room?"

Nodding, Harry smiled. "Interesting. Do you trust me enough to let me go get it without causing murder and mayhem?"

Laughing, Luna silently canceled the chains that bound him. "Harry I think you've calmed down enough to not go running off to murder Ginevra right this second, but I think I've got a faster way to retrieve the map for you."

Looking over at Ron's bed, Luna smiled at Crookshanks who was watching them intently. "Crooks, would you go to Harry's room and bring back that map of his?"

Yawning, Crookshanks nodded in Luna's direction and slowly faded from sight.

Staring at the spot Crookshanks had recently occupied, Harry whistled. "Why haven't I ever seen him do that before?"

Trying to look thoughtful while keeping from laughing at him, Luna paused for several seconds before giving him an answer. "Well Harry, Crookshanks is a familiar and since you've finally admitted that you love his mistress, I think you'll be noticing all sorts of different things about him. That fact, combined with what your dad's map is probably going to reveal to us, should tell the tale."

As she finished speaking, a subtle 'pop' heralded the return of the kneazel mix. Shaking his head disdainfully, Crookshanks looked at Harry for several seconds while holding the map in his teeth. Seeing Harry nod his agreement, Crookshanks turned and dropped the folded piece of parchment in front of Luna before crossing back over and occupying Harry's lap.

Smiling, Luna unfolded the parchment and spread it so both of them could see it. Seeing Harry's amused nod, she tapped the map with her wand and said, in a sing-song voice, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

As the map began to fill itself in, she looked up at Harry and grinned. "How on earth do you say that aloud with a straight face?"

Shrugging, Harry winked at her. "I learned how to do it non-verbally?"

"Showoff."

Shaking her head, Luna traced her finger along the third floor corridors until she came to the Hospital Wing. Pointing towards the mediwitch's office, she smiled. "It looks as if Poppy and Hermione are having a conversation of some sort."

As they were watching, Luna noticed Hermione leave the office area and make a detour through the ward before stopping. Pausing for almost a minute in what was called 'the witches' corner' she smiled knowingly as Hermione's dot retraced her steps and returned to the Matron's office.

"Well, we now know two things we didn't before." Folding the map up she pointedly didn't tap the parchment with her wand as she wandlessly cleared the map with a mental 'mischief managed'.

Snickering, Harry shook his head as he muttered, 'Showoff indeed' under his breath. "Exactly what do we know now that we didn't before?"

Rolling her eyes, she chuckled at him. "Harry, you're such a guy." Seeing the hurt look on his face, she smiled. "And I meant that in a good way this time, at least for Hermione's sake. Since it would seem that you 'know' where Hermione is, and I'm willing to bet that she could do the same if she concentrated on it, the two of you are very much in love with each other. Finally."

Nodding slowly, Harry smiled. "And the second thing?"

"I think it's safe to say that Hermione feels the same way and plans on doing something about it, since she made a point of talking to Poppy today before stopping by the Witches' Corner."

Shaking his head, Harry looked at Luna quizzically. "The Witches' Corner? What has that got to do…" Trailing off, Harry blushed and looked away.

Smiling knowingly, Luna laughed kindly at the look on Harry's face. "Yes Harry, the dreaded Witches' Corner of the Hospital Wing. That mysterious cabinet in the back of the Hospital Wing that will only open for witches who have been cleared by Poppy. The place where wizards fear to tread."

"Luna, what do you think that means?" Watching the blonde witch across from him carefully, Harry blushed as he saw the knowing smile on Luna's face.

"Well, it could mean that she's having a particularly difficult time with her monthlies this time." Smirking, Luna watched Harry start to shake his head.

"That was last weekend. She was a bit cranky, but she's never really out there." Seeing the smirk on Luna's face, Harry looked puzzled. "What?"

"Harry, you two are hopeless. It would be scary to think about both of you together if Ginevra hadn't interfered with things." Shaking her head, Luna smiled as she thought about her overly controlling friend and how radiant she was/will be when they talked earlier/later.

"Don't worry too much about it, Harry. I'm certain you two will have everything under control when the time comes."

"But how? How can you be certain she feels that way about me? It could be someone else. It could be Ron."

Luna bit her lip to keep from laughing as she struggled to find an answer that wouldn't reveal too much.

"Trust me Harry, it isn't Ron, it's you. Look down in your lap for the proof."

Looking down at Crookshanks, Harry was startled to feel emotional feedback from the kneazel mix familiar. While he had always been on good terms with the ginger cat, far better than Ron truth be told, he could feel those same echoes that he had gotten from Hedwig for all those years. While a feline's perspective on things was different than an owl's, Harry had been bonded with his familiar long enough to recognize the connection that now existed between him and the massive cat.

Nodding, Luna smiled. "Even with the potion running interference between the two of you, you've always had a very good relationship with Crooks there. But once that was purged from your system, the relationship between the two of you clicked into place as both you and Hermione accepted your own relationship."

Looking a bit puzzled, Harry absentmindedly stroked the fur along the familiar's back as he thought. "You make it sound as if we don't have a choice with this. I won't have her shanghaied into a relationship with me just because of a bloody potion. That would make me no better than Ginny."

"Harry James Potter!" The sharp tone of Luna's voice caused Harry to start and stare at her. "Haven't you listened to a word I said? Amortentia doesn't cause love, it reveals it. If Hermione didn't feel anything for you, then you'd have a whopping case of unrequited love and you'd bloody well know it. Obviously the witch returns your feelings, if you weren't so insecure you would know that."

Shaking his head, Harry blushed. "I just want to make certain this is her wanting to be with me, not something that is being externally created. I can live with the fact I love her and she thinks of me as her best mate if she's happy."

"Harry, you're sweet. A bit daft, but sweet. I can see what she sees in you." Grinning at the goofy look on his face, she sighed. "Merlin help me, I feel like such a yenta."

Puzzled, Harry came out of his reverie. "Beg pardon?"

"Never you mind. But I'm not matchmaking for every love challenged couple in the school. Let's just keep this between the three of us."

"The three of us?" Looking down at Crookshanks he shrugged. "I think Crooks here can keep a secret."

"Crooks makes four. I have no hope of you not telling Hermione about my role in this, but I'd appreciate it if the two of you would refrain from letting everyone else know about it."

Nodding Harry smiled. "I think we can manage that." His face clouded over and he looked involuntarily over towards the exit to the dorm. "That still leaves us with what to do about Miss Weasley and her meddling interference." Shaking his head, Harry sighed. "Isn't dosing someone with a love potion against their will an offense that could end you up in Azkaban?"

Shaking her head, Luna looked a bit thoughtful as she considered the possibility. "Not for an underage witch, which is what she was when she did it. " Mulling it over in her head, she smiled. "Of course, a good advocate at DMLE could argue that since she turned seventeen this summer and allowed the condition to continue, she was now an adult accomplice to her underage self's crime."

Shaking his head, Harry frowned. "That's too abstract for me. Reminds me of all that temporal paradox stuff Hermione and you are studying in Advanced Runes and Advanced Arithmancy."

"Trust me Harry, the intricacies of Wizarding law, as arcane as they would seem to the two of us, are not even close to temporal theory." Ignoring the puzzled look on his face, she nodded. "Do you want to prank her back and make certain she learns a lesson she can't ignore?"

Smiling coldly, Harry nodded. "That sounds perfect. I'm not certain if and when I'm going to forgive her for this. And if Hermione ever finds out, I know it will be a snowy day in July before she does, so a good object lesson through pranking sounds apropos. What do we need to do?"

Smiling wickedly, Luna looked around once more to make certain they were alone. "Actually, all you need to do is just take a drink of the pumpkin juice that Ginevra's going to offer you sometime during lunch today."

Seeing the shocked look on his face, she nodded. "I have it from a very reliable source that must remain anonymous that she's going to dose you with a different love potion today, one called Sylph's Blood."

"Luna, I just got my head straightened out and I want to make certain Hermione feels the same way. Why in Merlin's name would I want to take anything from Ginny, much less an actual love potion?" Staring at his friend in disbelief, Harry shook his head.

Sighing, Luna rolled her eyes. "Harry, the Amortentia has another slight side effect, one which you'll be profoundly happy about in a second. The potion in your system will take a very dim view of anything trying to muck around with its stated purpose. The only thing that's going to happen to you is that your hair is going to change colour to let you know which potion you were dosed with. Since we know it's going to be Sylph's Blood, your hair will turn a shade of blue that will be rather noticeable."

"All right, no harm no foul. But I don't see how that helps me prank Ginny, other than she'll have instant feedback that her plan failed." Looking puzzled, Harry began to contemplate more direct action to teach the youngest Weasley a lesson.

Chuckling, Luna nodded. "Interesting phrase you used there. 'Feedback' indeed. The Amortentia will rebound the Sylph's Blood potion back on the individual who was attempting to tamper with True Love." Seeing Harry blush a bit, she nodded. "I believe they call it 'The Blave Effect'. Ginny's going to become instantly and violently nauseous when you drink the pumpkin juice. The more you drink, the sicker she'll get, so unless you want her heaving her toenails up, you might want to limit it to just a couple of swallows."

Smiling evilly, Harry looked beseechingly at her. "Please, can't I chug the entire thing?"

Shaking her head, Luna laughed. "Harry, you don't want to do that, because of the second part of the side effect.

"Second part?"

"Oh, yes. What the two of you have will protect you both from the charms of veelas, incubi, succubi, and the like without any problem." Seeing the look on his face, she nodded. "You could willingly cheat on each other, nothing will save you from 'guy stupidity', but you can't be charmed into messing up by normal levels of magical attraction. Hermione will never have to worry about you and Gabrielle. But as long as the potion is in your system, not only will you be shielded from potions and spells like we're going to see today, but there's a lingering side effect for anyone wanting to take advantage of you like that."

Nodding, Harry smiled at the glint in Luna's eyes. "This sounds good."

Chuckling, Luna shrugged. "Good is a relative term, you realize. I doubt Ginevra is going to appreciate the fact that anytime for the next lunar year she's within ten feet of you and Hermione's not present, she's going to suffer a relapse of her 'feedback' symptoms."

Eyes twinkling, Harry grinned. "Oh, this is good. Anytime she's around me and Hermione's not there she's going to relive the moment, all over again?"

"Precisely. I think the muggles call it 'aversion therapy'. To keep her thoughts from straying to things they shouldn't, like how to get you into the nearest broomcloset or bed, she'll be concentrating on things like not heaving her lunch all over. And the ten foot radius should make it difficult for her to spew all over you."

Harry closed his eyes and a beatific smile came across his face as he imagined his former friend being extremely nauseous every time she tried to come around him while Hermione wasn't present. Opening his eyes, Harry beamed. "Luna, how can I ever thank you for this?"

Smiling, Luna winked at Harry. "There are a couple of things you can do for me." Seeing Harry's enthusiastic nod, Luna smiled.

"The first is you can wait a couple of days to let Hermione know exactly what my role in this was. Tell her we talked, but leave the potions out of the discussion for a day or two."

"I can do that, but why?" Looking a bit confused, Harry nodded slowly

Thinking for a second, Luna flipped a mental coin. Deciding that telling Harry it was to avoid a temporal paradox would defeat the purpose, she temporized. "Well Harry, part of the reason is that I think it might be best if Hermione has a couple of days to adjust to being in a relationship with you before you spring it on her about what Ginevra did. You know how she can get sometimes."

Watching Harry, she could see the wheels turning as he thought about Hermione's tendency to be a bit protective of him. "If you explain it to her gently, after you two have had some time to adjust to each other, hopefully we can keep Ginevra off that same list that Pansy Parkinson is on."

Sighing, Harry nodded slowly. "Remind me again why I'm doing Ginny any favors after what she did?"

"Harry, she's the little sister of your best mate, and you're friends with Arthur and Molly. It would strain your relationship with them a bit if Hermione turns their only daughter into something that requires a terrarium and steady diet of flies."

Savoring the moment, Harry's imagination ran away as he pictured Malfoy the ferret chasing Ginny the toad. Smiling in a manner that was usually reserved for obtaining one's heart's desire, he shook himself and nodded to Luna. "I can see what you mean; it would probably be bad if we tell her too soon."

"I would be much more reassured if you had a look on your face that matched that sentiment. Right now, you resemble a kneazel being questioned about a missing colony of pixies; very content and not the least bit contrite."

"A bloke can daydream, can't he?" Smiling, Harry shook his head to clear it of scenes of ferret-induced bufocide.

"Harry James Potter, promise me you'll do this the way we talked about." Trying to sound stern, Luna was having a difficult time keeping a smile from her lips as she took in the look of contentment on Harry's face.

"Luna, if it's that important to you, I'll just take a small sip or two of the pumpkin juice Ginny hands me and I won't mention the potions to Hermione for at least two days." Staring into her eyes, Harry smiled as he nodded. "Is there anything else?"

"Just a small thing, really." Trying to look innocent, Luna dialed up her 'Looney Lovegood' persona. "I've been counting nargles around the castle, and I've got to do a couple of things before I get back to Ravenclaw Tower. Could you have Hermione tell me '923' when she sees me later so I'll know what my count was?"

"Erm… I suppose I can do that. If I see you before she does, do you want me to remind you?" Trying not to look amused, Harry simply nodded in agreement.

Shaking her head, Luna smiled indulgently. "I'm reasonable certain we're not going to run into each other until after the fact. You're going to be very busy what with stopping by the hospital wing, having lunch, and sorting out your girlfriend, I think I can wait until Hermione finds me later."

Standing, Harry held out his hand and helped Luna to her feet. Stepping close to her, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, very much" he whispered in her ear as she brought her arms up around him.

"It really wasn't anything, Harry." Luna murmured as she returned the hug. "And I can see why Ginevra is reluctant to give up on you. You're a most extraordinary wizard, you know."

Chuckling, Harry smiled and glanced around the room. Seeing Crookshanks yawning over on Ron's bed, he shook his head again. "How is it that you have such a good rapport with Crooks, if he's Hermione's familiar?"

"When I was a little girl, I was very fond of that ruffian's mum. Ophelia still turns up from time to time, and for some reason Crooks seems to think of me as family, I suppose."

"Well, for whatever reason, I can't think of a better person for him to be fond of." Smiling, Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they descended the steps from the dorm. "Do you want me walk you anywhere?"

Looking down at the watch on Harry's wrist, Luna smiled. "I think it's almost time for you to straighten things out with Hermione. Why don't you head by your Common Room and have a long overdue chat with Hermione before you two head down to lunch?"

"Good thinking, Luna. I think that there are a few things that Miss Granger and I need to discuss, and several apologies I need to make to her." Taking his leave from her, Harry nodded to Luna as she walked down the hall with him.

"Start with telling her how you feel; the rest of it will work itself out." Keeping going as Harry stepped into an alcove masking one of the passageways that honeycombed the school, Luna looked over her shoulder and waved. "I'll see you two tonight at dinner, promise?"

Opening the passage, Harry smiled. "If we don't see you before. Have fun with your nargles."

Shaking her head as Harry disappeared from view, Luna smiled mischievously. Taking out the timeturner, she tapped the device three times and whispered, "13:27".

Disappearing in a swirl of lights, Luna left the hallway empty, except for a startled Mrs. Norris who came around the corner just as the blonde witch disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>AN2 – A nod of appreciation to the Princess Bride universe for the Blave Effect and to the worlds of Gilbert & Sullivan, specifically the Pirates of Penzance, for the chapter title.  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4  A Moment for Truth

Chapter Four - A Moment for Truth

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN -** Once again, all of the standard disclaimers are still applicable. Including the one that lets you know that your mileage may vary. JK Rowling and her assorted corporate partners still own all of the rights to the Harry Potterverse, though Lichtenstein is going to introduce a resolution to the UN Security Council to have Harry Potter declared a planetary treasure and in the public domain._

* * *

><p>Stepping back out into the hallway, Harry turned his head as a flash of light caught his attention from down the hallway towards the stairs where Luna had been headed moments before. Blinking in surprise, Harry could see a very annoyed Mrs. Norris, who was glaring at the end of the hall. Shaking his head, Harry warily watched the disgruntled feline for a second as Mrs. Norris continued to intently stare at the spot on the floor where the flash presumably occurred.<p>

"You keep an eye on that, I'm just going to go." Chuckling as the cat gave him a spiteful glare; Harry turned and made his way back to the Gryffindor portrait entrance. Nodding to Viola, Harry gave the password and the portrait obediently began to open.

Clambering through the entrance and back into the Gryffindor common room, Harry closed his eyes and tried to center himself. Concentrating on Hermione, Harry got a brief flash of the entrance to the Heads quarters on the third floor, just down from the entrance to the Hospital Wing.

Shaking his head, Harry opened his eyes, crossed the common room to the small alcove that held the entrance to the stairs leading to the Head's quarters and whispered "Harmonices Mundi". As the back wall of the alcove slid into the wall, Harry stepped through the portal and began descending the flight of stairs to the apartments that he and Hermione shared.

Hearing the entrance seal itself behind him, he began to concentrate on what was about to happen, what he quite frankly hoped would happen. Still a bit in shock over the revelations that Luna had shared with him, Harry began to worry.

Despite the assurances Luna had given him regarding this entirely bewildering mess of dueling potions, a conniving witch whom he had considered a friend, and the apparent folly of two best friends who had been fooling themselves for several years about how they really felt about each other, he was far from certain that he could do what needed to be done. Give him a Dark Lord to destroy, no problem. Tell Hermione how he felt, very scary.

As his feet carried him down the winding stairs towards the entrance to the commons the two of them shared, Harry stopped dead as he came around the last turn towards the small entrance area that was the nexus for the various entrances to the Head's apartments. Standing there, still dressed in the jeans and jumper she had been wearing earlier when he had stormed out of the Great Hall, was Hermione.

Her wavy chestnut hair was caught back in a simple plait behind her neck, reaching down to the middle of her back. Harry could see the look of concentration on her face as she was standing there, her hand on the door to their apartment, but studying the door as if she had never seen it before.

As Harry halted his descent at the sight of her, she looked up towards the stairs coming down from Gryffindor Tower. Harry held his breath as his gaze met hers, and he could see a thousand emotions and questions in her chocolate brown eyes. Feeling himself being drawn into her gaze, Harry could see all of the emotions and thoughts that had always been there, her concern for him, her caring nature, that wry sense of humor that she was very careful to keep hidden from all but a select few, the part of her that compelled her to succeed because she needed to know not because she relished being the brightest or first. And other things, things that had long either been masked or he had been too thick to see.

"Hey there."

Blushing, as both of them began to speak at once, the pair was still lost in each other's gaze. Feeling a profound sense of déjà-vu, Harry flashed back to that fateful September first when a much younger Hermione Granger had come into a train compartment looking for a lost toad, and had ended up coming into his life forever.

Shaking his head, Harry grinned at the thought, and he could see in her eyes and by the silly grin on her face that she was remembering that moment also.

"God bless Trevor," Harry began, relishing the look on Hermione's face as he could see he had preempted her train of thought, "I really do need to ask Neville how he's doing and see if there's anything I can do for him."

"We would have met, eventually." Blushing, Hermione glanced down at the floor for a second before looking back up and smiling at him. "And I wouldn't have made that horrible first impression on you. Hopefully."

"What horrible first impression? I was the one who didn't know anything, and I let Ron be rude to you, to boot." Shaking his head, Harry looked down in dismay. "I'm so sorry."

Crossing the space between them and taking two steps up the stairs, Hermione hesitantly put out her hand and touched Harry on the forearm. Shaking her head when he didn't look up at her, she put her fingers beneath his chin and slowly raised his head until she was staring up into his emerald green eyes. "For?" she asked very softly.

Swallowing, Harry tried to tear his gaze from hers, but found he couldn't. Although her fingers were very lightly cupping his chin, the connection between the two of them made it impossible for him to look down or away while she was standing there, peering into his very soul.

Realizing that much more than he had ever guessed was riding on what he was about to say, and what her response would be, Harry's mind began to flash back to what that damned Horcrux had whispered into his mind, how he would never be worthy of anyone, much less the witch standing in front of him. How the Dursleys had been correct, that he was a freak, never deserving to be loved.

"Don't," she whispered as she looked up into his eyes, "don't you dare start to blame yourself for things that have happened in the past. For whatever reason we've both finally woke up to the fact that we've been living a lie for the past few years, so I'm not about to let you retreat back into the hell your relatives tried to put you."

Tears rolling down her cheeks, Hermione subtly shook her head as she kept her eyes locked on Harry's. "I can read you like a book, Harry James Potter, and I've spent infinitely more time reading you than I have _Hogwarts: A History_ over the past seven plus years. Voldemort was wrong, Dumbledore was wrong, the Dursleys were wrong, most of the wizarding world was wrong about you for the past seven years."

"You deserve…" Seeing the dangerous glint in her eyes, Harry stopped in mid-sentence, closed his mouth and tried again. "I don't want to lose you."

"Silly, how could you possibly lose me?" Keeping her gaze focused on his, Hermione slowly smiled as she came up one more step, until she was standing on the same step as Harry. Still shorter than he was, she was closer to his height.

"Over the past seven years, we've shared almost everything two people can share. If you haven't 'lost' me by now, I can't think of anything we're about to do that would drive us apart." Slowly raising her hand, she placed a single finger over his lips, silencing him more effectively with that simple gesture than with any spell she could think of.

"We've both seen each other at our best and at our worst. We haven't gotten everything right, Merlin knows. But we've gotten more of it right than wrong. Rather than standing out here in this drafty stairwell, why don't we go home so we can relax and talk about the things I think we both want to talk about?"

Sliding her hand down from Harry's chin, Hermione allowed her fingers to lightly graze Harry's check before she slowly allowed her fingertips to trail down Harry's arm. Teasing his palm with her fingertips, she slid her hand over his, letting her fingers slide between his as their hands slowly wrapped around each other.

Harry tried to prevent a smile breaking out on his face, as he started to glance down at their hands. Gently squeezing her hand, he could feel the connection between the two of them grow as they both began to grin. Looking up, his eyes met hers again, resisting the urge to lean towards her, Harry motioned down the steps.

"Hermione, going home with you sounds very good right about now." Seeing the sly smile on her face, Harry chuckled. "Considering how our morning started, I'm a bit surprised I was able to even get you to talk to me."

Walking down the steps, hand in hand, Hermione chuckled and watched him out of the corner of her eye. "Honestly, I was going to try to find you. You bolted out of there like a scalded kneazel, though I imagine the only person who was more shocked than I was, was Ginny."

Seeing the scowl on Harry's face, and feeling the spike in negative emotion from him, Hermione continued to watch him carefully as they approached their door. Placing her hand against the door, Hermione felt the magic of the castle recognize her and she heard the latching mechanism of the door disengage.

As they stepped into their common area, Hermione squeezed his hand and led Harry over to the two-seater by their fireplace. Smiling wryly as she remembered the blush on Harry's face when her mum informed them that the American name for that particular piece of furniture was a loveseat when her parents had visited earlier in the term, she ushered Harry over to the loveseat and settled herself in beside him.

"Harry, we've been friends for seven years now, but I'm going to insist on one ground rule before we go any further." Seeing the wary look on his face, she smiled reassuringly. "It's nothing too onerous, but I think it will serve us well as we move forward with things."

"At this point, I'd be willing to agree to almost anything you want, considering how much of a hash I've made of things over the years." Seeing the surprised look on Hermione's face, Harry nodded. "As has been pointed out to me, rather forcefully, this morning is that I've been a right berk to you a great deal of the time, and if nothing else happens, that's come to a halt, right now."

"Harry, who have you been talking to, and exactly what have they been saying?" Looking a bit disturbed, Hermione started to frown. "If someone has been trying to guilt you…"

Shaking his head, Harry took Hermione's hand between his and gently squeezed. "Luna was concerned after I made a spectacle of myself at breakfast this morning, she tracked me down up in Gryffindor Tower and 'persuaded' me to talk to her about what a prat I'd become." Smiling ruefully, Harry chuckled at the look on her face.

"Trust me, I'm not certain which was more surprising Luna insisting that I had to talk to her about this, or the fact that she seemed to know more about things between you and me than I realized."

"How did Luna get involved with all of this?" Looking a bit exasperated, Hermione shook her head. "If you're just doing this…" Stopped by the look in Harry's eyes, she blushed. "Harry, I'm sorry. I should know better."

"Let's face facts, I don't exactly have a very good track record when it comes to witches in general, and you in particular." Looking up at her, Harry held her gaze for several seconds. "I've been horrible to you at times, I allowed Ron to be horrible to you. If nothing else comes out of this, that has ended."

"Harry, none of that matters anymore. Everything that has happened up until now has brought us to this point." Smiling earnestly, Hermione reached down and placed her free hand on top of Harry's. "I'm certain we'll end up discussing the moments we could have done better eventually, but I have faith in you. Faith that we're both ready to quit fooling ourselves about what we feel for each other." Blushing a bit, she shrugged. "Of course, this means we have to admit to everyone that we've both been wrong for at least four years."

"Even Rita?" Smirking at the disgusted look on Hermione's face, Harry leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Face it; she had us pegged during our fourth year. I'm not certain why we weren't ready to believe it then, but I do now."

"None of this makes any sense, really." Closing her eyes, Hermione leaned against Harry as she toed off her trainers and tucked her feet up underneath her. Settling in, she exhaled and let her head rest against Harry's chest. "I know how I feel, I know I've been working towards this for a long time, but it's as if something just clicked into place today and everything became clearer."

Draping his arm around her, Harry leaned over and kissed her gently on the top of her head. Smiling at the contented noise she made, he chuckled as she snuggled closer to him.

"Comfortable?"

"Getting there." Closing her eyes, Hermione allowed the sounds of their common room to fade into the background as she listened to Harry's heartbeat. "Any clues as to why today we both figured things out?"

"Would you believe that it's mostly my fault?" Sensing, rather than seeing, her arch her eyebrow, Harry smiled. "There were things going on with me that kept me from reaching out to you, from accepting that I cared about you and you weren't like a sister to me, but something infinitely more."

"And Luna helped with that?"

"If you consider not taking 'no' for an answer and keeping me from running off until we'd actually had quite the heart to heart helping, then yes she did." Watching Hermione carefully, Harry gently caressed her hair as she sat there, thinking.

Sounding very thoughtful, Hermione began to speak. "Harry, would you say that there's been adequate reason people have referred to me as 'the brightest witch of the age'?"

"I'd say that's a fair understatement." Rolling his eyes, Harry leaned down and kissed her hair. "Not that I've ever doubted it."

"And, since I have a fairly comprehensive knowledge of potions and their effects, you'd be reasonably certain that I'd eventually recognize the effects of a potion on myself, at least after it had ceased to function, no?"

Sighing, Harry nodded before answering aloud. "Hermione, I have no doubt in my mind that of the two of us, you'd be the one to recognize the fact that one or both of us had been under the effects of a potion." Reaching down, Harry stroked the side of her neck with his thumb.

"Mmmm, that feels nice." Chuckling, Hermione waited for almost a minute before continuing as she simply basked in the attention from Harry. "And I'd certainly remember a conversation I had with Molly and Ginny regarding Molly's use of a love potion while she was a student here, a conversation which I'm relatively certain you overheard but we've never directly discussed, true?"

"Almost certainly." Smiling ruefully, Harry slowly exhaled as he could feel amusement and concern from the brown-haired witch nestled in beside him.

"How long?"

"Beg pardon?" Blinking in surprise, Harry shifted a bit so he had a better view of her face.

"How long am I supposed to pretend I haven't noticed that someone meddled in our lives and stole what could have been two years of us being together?" Shaking her head, Hermione raised her hand up and slid it behind Harry's neck, pulling his face down to hers. Kissing him gently on the corner of his mouth, she nodded once before concluding. "A pair of someones unless I miss my guess."

"Two days." Nuzzling her ear, Harry waited while she processed the information they had just shared with each other.

"Annoyed with me?"

"Harry, unless I'm mistaken…" Breaking off at the snort of disbelief from Harry, she snuggled against him for a second and then restarted.

"Harry, unless I'm mistaken, Luna acted to resolve the interference in our lives less than an hour ago. While I haven't puzzled out all of the specifics yet, my first thought is that she provided you with a potion to counteract the potion that Ginny gave you two years ago." Pausing a moment, Hermione looked up and nodded. "At the Headmaster's suggestion most likely, but with his blessings at least."

"If I were to corroborate that, in two days, how long will it take to get you to forgive me?" Trying to keep himself calm, Harry focused on the heartbeat of the witch whom he had wrapped his arms around, earlier. While it had sped up briefly, it had settled back into a fairly steady rhythm that was just a tad scary, considering.

"Silly man." Shaking her head, she nuzzled closer to him. "I think the question is how long before I forgive Ron's sister." Smiling as she could feel his surprise, she closed her eyes. "Am I to take it that one of you two has a plan to deal with her?"

"Hermione, I'm getting perilously close to crossing a line I told Luna I wouldn't, just yet. Would it be enough to say that as long as no one interferes, Ginny will, most likely, teach herself a very pointed lesson at lunch today?"

Seeing that Hermione was considering what he had said with a very thoughtful look on her face, he nodded.

"Ground rules?"

"Ironically enough, it was regarding secrets that we needed to keep for someone else." Sighing, she squeezed his hand and traced her thumb over the faint scars that proclaimed 'I must not tell lies'.

Looking a bit worried, Harry nodded. "I was wrong those times I didn't trust you to understand things, but sometimes it wasn't my story to tell."

"I know, and there have been times when it hasn't been my tale to tell, either." Seeing the surprised look on his face, she smiled. "Harry, all I'm asking is that we acknowledge that there's something we can't explain or go into with the other, and that we remember that we do trust each other."

"I think I can live with that, seeing as I really want to be open with you about things." Seeing a knowing look in her eyes, Harry smiled nervously and swallowed once before continuing. "It's not easy for me, the things that happened when I was growing up have caused me to be a bit less than forthcoming regarding how I feel about things on occasion."

Pretending to ignore the indelicate snort from Hermione, Harry chuckled a bit. "All right, I imagine I'm a lot less than forthcoming, from time to time."

"Harry, I want to leave your relatives and your childhood for another day." Seeing the look in his eyes, she gently placed her hand against his cheek and nodded.

"I know there are things there that you've never told anyone, and you're probably worried about what I'll say or think if you tell me, but we'll work through all of that and we'll take as long as it takes." Smiling reassuringly, Hermione reached back down and took Harry's hand in hers.

"Earlier, I said that we'd shared almost everything two people could share."

Looking down at their clasped hands, fingers intertwined, Harry smiled. "I take it we can cross one of those things off your list?" Raising their hands to his lips, he placed a gentle kiss on her fingers.

"I think that's fair to say." Blushing a bit, Hermione rolled her eyes. "We've done this before, just not when both of us were awake." Seeing Harry's look of surprise, she shrugged. "Some of those nights we spent sleeping on the sofa at the Burrow this past summer before we went to find my parents, we ended up like this in our sleep."

"And you know this how if we were 'asleep'?"

"One of us has to wake up first, silly." Gently squeezing his hand, she smiled. "Apparently, that's my job."

Raising his hand, Harry gently cupped her cheek and caressed her face with his thumb. "Is there something else we can mark off that list of yours?" Leaning towards her, Harry kept his eyes focused on hers as he moved, very slowly, towards her.

"Possibly," she whispered as she gently brushed her lips against his.

Moving until their lips were touching, Harry gently began to kiss her. As she raised her arm to pull him closer, he was a touch surprised when he felt her tongue brush against his lips.

Letting her tongue slide past his, they deepened the kiss as he brought his other hand up to cradle her face. Feeling her wrap her arms around him, the kiss became more impassioned as their bodies began to react to the other.

Breaking the kiss, Hermione stared at Harry for several seconds, a very intense look that was beyond questions, beyond rational thought almost. Taking her hands and placing them on his shoulders, she gently pushed him into the back of the love seat and moved so she was straddling his lap, facing him.

Seeing he was about to say something, she shook her head and placed her finger on his lips. "Hush; there will be more than enough time to discuss this and us, later. I'm certain that sometime in the near future we'll sit down and talk out how we got here. We both know I'll overanalyze everything and drive you totally mental in the process. But for right now…"

Breaking off, Hermione leaned forward quickly and kissed Harry, hard. Moving herself against him on his lap, she began to express everything she'd been feeling and wanting to do for the longest time.

Harry, after the initial surprise, began to respond to her with equal enthusiasm. Feeling her thighs clamp tightly outside his, he began to rise up and press against her as she was moving back and forth on his lap. As she pressed herself more tightly against him, he slid his hands beneath her jumper and began to run his hands over her smooth skin.

As his hands found the lace that formed her brassiere, he could feel her whimper as he was kissing her. Following the fabric forward, he slid his fingers over her breasts as she ground herself against him. Lightly caressing her, the kisses intensified as they both began to explore the body of the other.

Finally breaking for air, Hermione began to kiss her way down Harry's throat as her hands began to untuck his shirttails from his jeans.

"Harry, if you even consider stopping what you're doing…" she gasped as his hands unhooked the brassiere and let it fall away from her.

Feeling her pressed against him, her hands beginning to slid underneath the shirt he was wearing as he gently teased her with his hands, brushing his thumbs across her sensitive nipples as he gently squeezed her breasts, Harry placed a kiss on her forehead as they both began to move against the other. Seeing her look up into his eyes, he leaned down and roughly captured her lips with his, kissing her deeply as the sensations in their bodies began to grow.

Hermione pulled away from the kiss and stared at Harry for several seconds as they both allowed their hands to roam over the body of the other. Grinning mischievously, she slowly winked at Harry and then brought her left hand out from under Harry's shirt, where it had been playing suggestively with the buckle to his belt and made a strange circular motion with it.

Suddenly, their outer clothes, including footwear and socks, were gone. Dressed in just his boxers, Harry was suddenly staring a nearly nude Hermione, dressed in black lace knickers and a lace bra that was hanging open, its front clasp undone earlier. Stunned, Harry watched as she began to move against him, the two of them separated by two very thin pieces of cloth as she smiled seductively.

"See anything you like, Head Boy?" Taking a finger and drawing it down his chest, she kept her eyes fastened on his as she began playing with the elastic band of his boxers. "Think I'll find anything worthwhile if I continue?"

Just as Harry was about to answer, their common room was illuminated by a bright flash of silver light. Suddenly, a glowing silver mare was standing between them and the fireplace, snorting and pawing the carpet.

"Stars and stones, I'm going to throttle that little witch!" Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head, missing the smirk on Harry's face as she almost echoed his earlier sentiment regarding Ginevra Molly Weasley. Before he could say anything, though, the mare patronus looked up and began to speak.

"Harry, I'm not certain what you thought to accomplish by running off like that, if you were trying to ditch Hermione so we could go into Hogsmeade together, you really need to let me know where you're going to be. I've been waiting for you up in the Room of Requirement, since that would be the easiest place for us to be alone and then slip into the village without someone interfering."

Staring at Harry in disbelief, Hermione began reaching for her wand. Harry reached across her and grabbed her wrist, causing some very interesting sensations for both of them considering their state of undress and physical states at the moment. Staring into her eyes, Harry shook his head and gently kissed her on the lips. "Even you can't hex someone through their patronus."

Looking down at their lack of clothing, he chuckled. "Although, five minutes ago I wouldn't have said you could have done what you did wandlessly and nonverbally, so you just might."

Ginny's mare starting to speak again forestalled Hermione's response. "I'll be waiting down in the Great Hall for you. Lunch starts in seven minutes; I'll be expecting you down there so we can make plans for the rest of our weekend." The mare then suggestively winked and began to fade from view.

"She's out of what passes for her mind." Staring at Harry, Hermione went from furious to stunned to giggling in the span of five seconds. Shaking her head, she looked down at the two of them and their near nudity and shook her head. "Suddenly I'm very thankful that it's very difficult to see through the eyes of one's patronus."

"Hermione…" Harry began tentatively, watching her carefully as she tried to compose herself. "Honestly, I tried my best this morning; all term actually, to convince her that we weren't going to Hogsmeade or anywhere else together. I'm so …." Harry's apology was broken off by Hermione leaning forward and kissing him passionately.

When the kiss finally broke, both of them were breathing heavily, trying to compose themselves. Shaking her head, Hermione kissed him on the tip of his nose and smiled. "Silly, of course I know you had nothing to do with that."

Leaning back, Harry stared at the ceiling for a second, trying to come up with something, anything, that he could say to express how he felt about the witch that was currently sitting on his lap. Closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath and let it out, noisily.

"I love you."

"I should hope so. I don't go around banishing the clothes off just any Tom, Dick, or Harry around this castle." Chuckling at the look on his face when his head snapped forward and his eyes popped open, she nodded. "Unfortunately, she's going to keep it up until she sees you."

"Can you ward against a patronus?" Smiling ruefully, Harry suddenly shook his head as he remembered his promise to Luna. "We might as well get dressed and go down to the Great Hall." Seeing the look on her face, he involuntarily flinched a bit. "That bloody horse showing up every three minutes or so until she gets her arse up here and starts pounding on the door is going to be pretty much of a mood kill."

"Well, when she does if I go to the door and answer it dressed like this; think she'll get the hint?" Smirking at the look on Harry's face, Hermione set back and shook her head. Seeing, and feeling, Harry's reaction to what a headshake did to certain portions of her anatomy; she leaned forward and placed her hands on his shoulders. "She'll go to the Headmistress if we ignore her, she'll say that something must be wrong if you're ignoring her."

Looking thoughtful, Hermione bit her lower lip for a second. "What do I have to ignore to allow her to start learning her lesson?"

"If Ginny offers me something to drink, it would be best if you didn't hex her or knock it out of my hand." Seeing the shocked look on Hermione's face, he nodded. "And, I'd stand well away from her after I take a drink."

"Amortentia!" Staring at Harry in disbelief, Hermione shook her head for a second before closing her eyes again and taking a deep breath.

"I can't believe she's going to try again."

"Subtlety isn't really her forte." Shrugging, Harry smiled. "She really doesn't have a chance, she never did."

"Are you certain Luna's plan will work?"

"Can you get us dressed just as easily as you got us undressed?" Smiling at the puzzled look on her face, Harry reached up and after a couple of fumbles that sent shivers through Hermione, rehooked the catch for her black lace brassiere.

Biting her lower lip, Hermione sat back and thought for a second. "Yes, but why?"

"Because if we stand up in our current states and move anywhere in the direction of either of our bedrooms, we won't be going anywhere for a good long while." Nodding seriously, Harry leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers.

Pushing Harry back against the cushions of the loveseat, Hermione reversed the motion she had made earlier and suddenly they were both clothed. Seeing he was about to say something, she shook her head. "You'll just have to tie you own trainers back."

Rolling off his lap, she turned so she was facing forward, sitting beside him. Leaning over, she started tying her trainers up, trying to keep from laughing at the look on his face.

Standing up, she waited for him to do up his trainers before putting out her hand and helping him up. Wrapping her arms around him, she pressed herself against him and kissed him. Feeling his arms on her back, she smiled as she kissed him and then pulled away.

"Questions?"

Taking her hand in his, Harry rolled his eyes as they walked towards the door. Opening the door for her, they stepped out into the entranceway in front of their commons and started heading for the passage that would take them down to the main floor and the Great Hall. Glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, he could see the self-satisfied smirk on her face as they started down the steps.

As they fell into a rhythm of walking together, Harry chuckled. "Regimental?"

"It will save ever so much time after we get back to my room after lunch."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN2** - Edited on 6/28/2011 - minor correction in spelling applied. Thanks to Alix33 for catching my error!_


	5. Chapter 5 Pumpkin Juice  It's Not Just

Chapter Five – Pumpkin Juice - It's Not Just For Breakfast Anymore

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN & Disclaimer** – Anything recognizable from the Potterverse belongs to JK Rowling and various corporate interests. And now, back to our regularly scheduled lunch break._

* * *

><p>Arriving at the bottom landing of the stairs that led down from the Heads' quarters to the first floor, they stopped and looked at the square of dark crystal set beside the door that opened into the passageway. Seeing that no one was in the passageway that led from an alcove near the Great Hall down to the dungeon level, Harry and Hermione slipped through the sliding door and headed towards an alcove that would place them near the Great Hall.<p>

"Harry?" Stopping just behind the suit of armor that camouflaged the passageway they were in, Hermione squeezed Harry's hand gently.

"Yes?" Looking down at their intertwined hands, Harry sighed. "Right, I suppose we should try to be as normal as possible when we go in there."

"Harry, we haven't done 'normal' since Halloween our first year." Chuckling, Hermione's eyes twinkled in the dim light of the passageway.

"You don't have to act as if you've never seen me before when we go in there. However, I think there are three things we should avoid until we're ready for everyone to know."

Holding up their hands and placing a gentle kiss on the back of hers, Harry smiled. "I take it this is one?"

Nodding, Hermione bit her lower lip for a second as she squeezed his hand one last time before letting go. "That's one."

Taking her hands, she placed them on either side of Harry's face. Rising up on tiptoe, Hermione gently pulled Harry until his lips were brushing hers. "This is two," she murmured right before snogging him passionately.

As his arms encircled her and pulled her close, she slipped her tongue past his and began dueling with his for supremacy. As they finally broke the kiss and vainly tried to get their breathing under control, Harry shook his head, ruefully.

"Don't look like that. We should be back upstairs in about an hour, so it's not as if you're going off to the far side of the planet without me." Chuckling at the look Harry gave her; she kissed him quickly on the cheek and grinned.

"I'm almost afraid to ask what number three is." Shaking his head, Harry nodded back up the steps. "I think we could learn to ignore that bloody mare if we tried."

"Harry, you agreed with Luna that you were going to teach Ginny a lesson, and if we don't do it today, she'll just keep trying until she does something truly desperate."

"Slipping me a dodgy love potion isn't truly desperate?" Keeping quiet about some of the other aspects of this, Harry tried to keep his thoughts focused on the task at hand. "You're remarkably calm about all of this."

"Honestly Harry, I know that there's more going on here than meets the eye." Seeing the look on his face, she smiled. "And I also know that, despite what you think, there's more going on here than meets your eye."

"That's distinctly possible. Since I've become accustomed to not knowing what was going on when the witches I care about are involved, it's not a concept I'm totally unfamiliar with." Smiling at the amused look on her face, Harry nodded.

"And the third thing?"

"We need to avoid this." Stepping back, Hermione looked up and locked her gaze with Harry's. Feeling herself drawn into those emerald eyes, she felt herself being caught up and held by the love for her she could see there, how the 'windows to the soul' seemed to not only reveal the real Harry Potter, but reflect her presence as well. Forcing herself to blink and break the contact, she took a deep breath and felt a small shiver run up and down her spine as she looked away.

"I hope I never get used to that." Shaking his head, Harry slowly exhaled as he tried to focus his thoughts. "Would it help if I told you that I'm tempted to chuck my promise and just tell you everything?"

"Harry James Potter." Smiling, Hermione stepped forward and gently placed her hand on his cheek. "We're not going to start this way. I trust you and I trust Luna. We're going to walk in there, two best mates, and have lunch. Your ex-girlfriend is going to hand you a drink and things are going to get very confused from there. You're going to do whatever it is that you've promised Luna you would do to teach Ginny that she shouldn't mess with either of us, and I'm going to be the supportive best friend who's deeply concerned about both of you. Is that clear?"

"Except for the part about what I promised Luna that I was going to do was mostly what I wasn't going to do, I think we're clear." Leaning forward and placing a gently kiss on the tip of Hermione's nose; Harry smiled as he watched her eyes try to focus on him.

"Shall we?" As they turned and put their hands on the handles to the entrance to the Great Hall, Hermione turned and watched Harry carefully. "There's no chance that you'll come to harm from this?"

"Thanks to the amortentia, all of the effects of the prior potion are gone, and this new one should simply rebound upon Ginny. Other than a minor and temporary cosmetic side effect, I should be just fine."

As they pulled the doors open, the sounds of the Great Hall on a weekend hit them after the relative quiet of the corridor. While by no means close to being full, the mostly younger students who were left behind on a Hogsmeade weekend more than made up for the absence of their older dormmates with their excited discussions over what was going on in the village and whether their friends and siblings would remember to bring them back the treats from the village they were expecting.

As they stepped towards the Gryffindor table, Hermione was suddenly surrounded by a quartet of Slytherin first and second year students. Looking at them expectantly, Hermione stopped and waited for a red-haired girl with glasses to nod to each of her companions before smiling at the Head Girl.

"Head Girl Granger?" Suddenly unsure of herself, the second year redhead began to blush as she realized she was actually carrying out whatever they had planned to do.

"Yes, Derbail? Can I help you?" Smiling warmly, Hermione paused and looked up as she could feel someone watching her. Noticing one of the Slytherin prefects glaring at her, she stared at Baddock for a moment before turning her attention back to the student in front of her.

"One of the prefects said that I and some of the others aren't real Slytherins because we're not purebloods." Looking around at the three that were with her, she smiled. "Karrin and Irving are both muggleborn and Heathcliff's a halfer like I am."

Seeing the Slytherin prefect drawing nearer, Hermione waited until he was a couple of steps away and just about to jump into the conversation before she pounced. "Prefect Baddock, would you be so kind as to assist me with a small problem?"

Staring sullenly at Hermione, Malcolm Baddock looked as if he would rather swallow a pail of flooberworms rather than assist her, but he was acutely aware of the formidable reputation of the Head Girl, and the fact that Harry Potter was standing there staring very intently at him. Swallowing twice, he nodded slowly.

"If I can, Head Girl."

"Would you settle a matter for me?" Seeing the confused look on his face, she smiled wickedly. "Since you're a prefect from House Slytherin, I'd like you to answer a couple of questions for your housemates here." Gesturing with her hand, she included all four of the Slytherin students that had approached her.

"Wouldn't it be better if I escorted these four back to the dungeons and instruct them to not waste the time of the Head Girl and Boy with frivolous questions?"

"Oh, it's never a waste of my time, or Harry's, to correct misconceptions that seem to abound on certain subjects." Seeing the resigned look on his face, and trying to ignore the chuckle that was coming from Harry, she smiled.

"All four of these students were sorted by the Sorting Hat, correct?"

"Correct, Head Girl." Looking as if that admission were drawn from him with hot irons, he frowned slightly.

"And the Sorting Hat has been the sole authority for the sorting of students here at Hogwarts since the last of the Founders relinquished their position here at the school, correct?" Smiling broadly, Hermione nodded to the four students in front of her.

"That is true, Head Girl." Staring sullenly at her, Baddock attempted to ignore the four students whose questions had started this questioning.

"And did you know that while the Sorting Hat originally belonged to Godric Gryffindor, all four of the Founders contributed to the magic that turned his hat into the Sorting Hat. That all four, including Salazar Slytherin cast the spells that allowed a bit of their essences to be captured in the hat so that their thoughts would be represented as students were sorted?"

"No Head Girl, I was not aware of that." Watching Hermione warily, Baddock began to consider the possibilities as he waited for her to continue.

"So, since Salazar Slytherin was, at least, the equal of the other Founders in magical ability, it would stand to reason that his input and wishes were just as important as any of the others when it comes to the decisions of the Sorting Hat, correct?" Smiling sweetly, Hermione resisted the urge to chuckle at the look on the Slytherin prefect's face as he considered her logic.

"It would seem so, Head Girl." Nodding grudgingly, Malcolm looked at each of the students before turning his attention back to her.

"So, it would be your opinion that if anyone were saying that Slytherin students, selected by the Sorting Hat weren't 'real' Slytherins, they would be implying that Salazar Slytherin was a lesser wizard than Helga Hufflepuff or Godric Gryffindor, correct?" Watching him intently, Hermione locked her eyes on his. "That wouldn't be a good thing, would it?"

"No, Head Girl. It wouldn't." Staring intently at her for several seconds, Baddock seemed to come to some sort of internal decision. "In fact, for Miss Harrington and Mr. Jellicoe to be selected for this house as two of the first muggleborns in a very long time, they must exemplify the traits that the Founder was searching for."

"Excellent, I was certain you felt that way." Turning to the four who had started this, Hermione ignored the knowing smirks from the four that disappeared as soon as attention was returned to them. "I'm certain that should dispel any lingering doubts about your authenticity, no?"

Nodding solemnly, her grey eyes sparkling, Derbail O'Connor smiled. "Yes Head Girl, I think you've answered all of our questions quite satisfactorily."

"Well then, if you four are done with lunch, why don't you head down to Professor Hagrid's so you can be first in line for after lunch. Rumor has it; he's going to be giving thestral rides again."

Returning a very self-satisfied smile, the young Slytherin witch turned and nodded to her house Prefect before turning in place and heading for the door, her companions in tow. Trying to keep her features from reflecting her amusement, Hermione nodded to Baddock and caught a knowing smile from him as he returned to the Slytherin table.

Waiting until Baddock was out of earshot; Harry chuckled and shook his head. "That was rather well played on their part, don't you think? "

"I don't know if anyone's keeping track of such things, these days, but if they are I'm going to find them and put five galleons down on that witch to be Head Girl her seventh year." Looking at him for a second, Hermione smiled fondly at Harry before gently shaking her head.

"Business first, correct Head Boy?"

"Correct, Head Girl."

As they turned and continued on towards the Gryffindor table, Harry gently rested his hand on her lower back, as he had done dozens of times since the start of term. This time, however, Hermione recognized the slight shiver that went up her spine when he did it and tried desperately to keep a smirk from forming on her face.

Murmuring "that's number four" just loud enough for Harry to hear, they continued on their way without pause.

Seeing Ginny glaring at them from the table, Hermione glanced around to keep her gaze from locking with the ginger witch's. Looking over at the Staff table, she noticed the Headmistress paying particular attention to the two of them. Nodding to her, Hermione could have sworn she caught a glimpse of a smile on the older witch's face when she returned the nod.

Arriving at the Gryffindor table, she and Harry slid into open spots on the bench nearest. Harry was next to Ginny, with Hermione taking the seat on his other side. Across the table were Neville and Lavender.

An interesting and eyebrow raising pair, it seemed that the two had become 'close' over the summer for a period of time. While not currently romantically linked, there was an easy rapport between the two that hinted that _something_ had occurred between the two of them, and it had changed them both.

While Neville had grown up considerably during the war, being a leader of an active Resistance movement will do that to a bloke, his summer with Lavender had made even more changes in him. Gone was the painfully shy wizard who could only speak to a handful of witches that he knew, in his place was one who seemed to be able to chat with anyone, regardless.

Having seen the unwanted attention Harry had received over the years tied to an event that he really didn't have any control over, Neville played down his actions during the Final Battle when he used the Sword of Gryffindor to behead Voldemort's familiar. Never mentioning it, he instead seemed to have some sort of total recall regarding the night, pointing out what others had done in exacting detail as he deftly turned conversations from what he had done to what had been done by someone else in whatever group he found himself.

The changes in Lavender were even more pronounced. While still outgoing, fun loving and flirtatious, the witch who had desperately clung to any wizard who paid attention to her and relentlessly stalked the ones she was interested in was gone. More mature, she flirted without falling into physical relationships at the drop of a wand, and she worked diligently on getting to actually know some of the people she hadn't paid any attention to during her early years at Hogwarts.

Hermione had only asked the once about her summer after she had gotten released from St. Mungo's. Nodding towards a nearby Neville, who had just brought Lavender some trifle that she had forgotten after leaving potions, Hermione had enquired about how she had spent the last part of the summer after she had been released. Smiling wistfully, Lavender only replied that she had finally realized what it was like to be valued simply for being herself, and that there was one very lucky witch running around whom Neville was interested in, once he finally realized it.

Smiling at the pair across from them, and seeing the knowing look on Lavender's face as she scrutinized both of them very carefully, Hermione turned her attention to the interaction beginning, just to her right.

"Harry, it's about time you got down here." Scowling, Ginny tried to drape herself over Harry as she leaned around to get a look at Hermione. "I hope you've got plans here at the castle this afternoon, Harry's taking me into the village for the rest of the weekend." The fact that Harry leaned back and left her leaning on the table added to Ginny's level of annoyance.

Turning so that she was facing Ginny, but could still see Lavender and Neville out of the corner of her eye, Hermione smiled warmly. "That's odd; Harry was just remarking that a study session tomorrow after breakfast on those Transfiguration exercises that are due by week's end next week would be good." Turning slightly towards Harry, she smiled and nodded. "A late breakfast after we finally get around to getting up, didn't you say?"

"And I do owe you dinner, since we didn't seem to get into the village for lunch, as I'd promised." Turning his head so Ginny couldn't see, Harry's raised eyebrow seemed to convey an unspoken 'behave yourself', as he held her gaze for a second.

Seeing the mischievous twinkle in Hermione's eyes, Harry held her gaze for a couple of seconds longer until she gave him a very slight nod. Turning back towards Ginny, Harry shrugged. "I'm sorry I was so abrupt this morning at breakfast, I really wasn't myself earlier."

"Harry I know the stress that dealing with _some_ people causes." Smiling sweetly, Ginny reached over and picked up a goblet that was sitting beside her plate.

"I poured this for you and put a chilling charm on it." Casting a haughty smirk in Hermione's direction, she nodded. "I know how you like things, exactly how you need things to be."

Looking at her for several seconds, Harry studied the red-haired witch carefully. Seeing her maintain her wide-eyed innocent look under his scrutiny, Harry reached out his hand. Stopping just short of the taking the goblet, he smiled sadly.

"Are you certain this is what I'll like?"

"Just the thing to put you back on track, clear your mind of all those distractions that keep nagging you incessantly." Smiling as Harry took the goblet from her, Ginny watched carefully as he slowly raised the goblet to his lips.

A look of shock and dismay appeared on Ginny's face as Harry abruptly turned to Hermione, raised the goblet in a toast and cheekily quipped, "To your health, Mi."

Raising the goblet to his lips, Harry allowed two swallows of the strangely tart pumpkin juice to pass his lips and down his throat. Mentally acknowledging the fact that the chilling charm Ginny had placed on the liquid would have made it very difficult notice a difference in the pumpkin juice if he hadn't been aware of it, he kept the goblet to his lips after he stopped drinking, watching Hermione's eyes go wide.

Three things happened within seconds of each other. As the ice-cold juice hit his stomach Harry felt a warm sensation flow over him, and it seemed to race to the top of his head. Hermione whispered "Protego" and he felt the touch of her magic as a shield appeared behind him just as a surprised and very distraught Ginny proclaimed, "I feel…"

The retching sounds that followed told Harry exactly what it was that Ginny was feeling as he heard, but didn't feel, a series of splattering sounds behind him as Ginny's breakfast and lunch made an unscheduled reappearance. The looks of disgust on Neville's face and amusement on Lavender's, and the smirk on Hermione's filled in the details that he was missing.

Chaos broke out at the Gryffindor table as Ginny's sudden predicament became noticed. Harry stood up and stepped back a bit, moving himself from the scene as he cast a silent scourgify to clean up the sick as Hermione moved over to assist Ginny. Neville came around the table and began to assist Hermione as Lavender moved beside Harry.

Giving him a knowing look, she simply nodded. "Nice hair." Seeing that Harry didn't take the bait, she smiled. "Hermione certainly was quick on the draw with that shield."

"She was facing Gin over my shoulder; she probably just noticed the look on her face and reacted without thinking." Smiling, Harry noted the Headmistress heading towards the table, a look of concern on her face. Curiously enough, she seemed to be heading towards him rather than towards the sick Gryffindor that was in the center of a growing circle of concerned housemates. Raising an eyebrow, he nodded to Lavender.

"Nice hair?"

"Well, it's still got that roguish unkempt look that makes all the witches swoon, but the sudden vibrant blue coloring is definitely a new look for you."

"The pumpkin juice must be bad," Harry replied just as the Headmistress reached them. "I guess I've got the milder reaction to it, Ginny seems to not be able to stomach a good dose of pumpkin juice today." Nodding to the Headmistress, Harry tried to keep his features from breaking out into a smile as turned. "I think I'll go over and see if I can assist."

"Mr. Potter, before you go running off to the rescue, would my Head Boy have any opinion regarding the source of Miss Weasley's sudden discomfort?" Staring at Harry, the Headmistress' eyes kept going back up to his hair.

"If I were to hazard a guess, I'd say that the pumpkin juice she gave me didn't agree with either of us. Usually, I'm quite a fan, but that one left me with a bit of a sour taste and a brief flush." Shrugging, Harry looked over his shoulder to where Ginny was starting to recover a bit and trying to shake off Hermione's assistance as she was looking around for where Harry had gotten off to. Looking back to Professor McGonagall, Harry smiled sincerely.

"I think I'll go over and see if I can help. Gin looks as if she's feeling a bit better."

As Harry stepped closer to her, he could see the look of distress grow on Ginny's face. As he knelt down beside her and put his arm around her shoulders, she was retching once again into a pail that Hermione had conjured. Winking at Hermione and shaking his head a bit, he leaned over and began trying to comfort Gin.

"That's a good girl. Ginny, why don't I help you up to the Hospital wing?" Seeing the hopeful look on her face as she looked up at him, Harry leaned closer as another spasm of nausea came over Ginny's face. "I'll stay with you until we can get you up to Poppy."

Gritting her teeth in an effort to control her rebellious stomach, Ginny nodded enthusiastically. "Harry, I'm so glad you're here. As long as I have you, I'm certain I'll be fine."

Missing the indelicate snort from Hermione, Ginny was beaming as Harry helped her to stand. Beaming around heaving her stomach up, but beaming nevertheless. Slowly walking her over to the Headmistress, Harry nodded to Hermione, who was accompanying them.

"Professor, we're going to take Ginny up to the Hospital Wing." Nodding at the pail that Hermione was carrying, he sighed. "We should be able to get her up there without causing too much extra work for Mr. Filch."

"You two take care of that, and ask the Matron to perform an Adscherer test on both you and Miss Weasley when you get up there." Seeing the puzzled look on the face of the Head Boy and the suspiciously blank expression on the face of the Head Girl, she nodded sadly. "It should enable her to pinpoint exactly what both of you are reacting badly to."

Casually pointing her wand first at the nauseous Ginny and then at the table after the trio had turned to head for the main entrance to the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall deftly palmed a small glass container that sailed out of the suffering witch's pocket as she cast a shimmering silver globe around both the goblet that Harry had been drinking from and the pitcher that was sitting on their end of the table.

"I think that should help us isolate exactly where the problem originated," she said more to herself than anyone else.

Nodding cordially to the DADA professor and Head of House for Gryffindor that was making his way towards her, the Headmistress stepped away from the students that had gathered to watch their housemate head towards the infirmary, and greeted one of her newest staff members grimly.

"Professor Weasley, it seems Miss Weasley has suffered a reaction to something that has had a very different effect on both her and the Head Boy there." Seeing the disturbed look on Bill Weasley's face as he took in Harry's blue hair and his sister's obvious discomfort, she nodded discretely to him.

"Headmistress, do you want me to escort Miss Weasley up to the Hospital Wing?" Although he was trying to keep his face neutral, his ears were beginning to show the barest tinge of 'Weasley red' as his eyes narrowed as he regarded his sister who was slowly being led away.

"I'll have Professor Sprout check the kitchens to make certain that the source of the problem isn't down there. I'd like you to check Miss Weasley's trunk and wardrobe to see if you can find anything that would explain this reaction." Seeing the shocked look on his face, she nodded and opened her hand to show him the glass potion vial in her hand. "It's possible that she brought something from home that was poorly, ill advisedly, or carelessly made that caused this."

"I see." Closing his eyes for a second, Bill Weasley took several deep breaths. "Headmistress, if this turns out the way I fear it will, I'd like to be the one to speak to her parents."

"Are you certain, Professor?" Watching the young man closely, Minerva saw the concern he had for his youngest sibling at war with his disbelief that she would do something like this.

"This is the sort of thing that Headmistresses do. I realize as her Head of House you feel a degree of responsibility for the girl, but sometimes it's better if it's someone with a bit of perspective."

Seeing the sharp look he gave her, Minerva smiled sadly. "Years ago, before the first war against Voldemort, there was an incident with a student in my house. A young Gryffindor decided she wanted to dabble in love potions, and not just the cheap charm sorts that your brother peddles."

"I see. And this Gryffindor witch wouldn't have had a pair of older brothers, who were prefects?" Shaking his head, Bill looked up towards the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall. The sunny day displayed warred with the sudden chill he felt.

"I believe she did. Back to the point of my story, I discovered that she had used such a potion, and countered it at a very inopportune moment for her. Unfortunately, I made a rash decision…"

Seeing the look of disbelief on his face, the Headmistress blushed a bit and nodded in concession. "It happens. I didn't make an official incident out of it, I simply assigned her a series of detentions, took away a substantial number of house points from her and instructed her to destroy her journals and notes regarding this 'hobby' of hers."

"I see." Shaking his head, Bill sighed. "I take it you never mentioned this to the young wizard involved, did you?"

"No I didn't. And I never mentioned it to your father, either." Seeing the startled look on Bill's face, Minerva shrugged.

"There was a young muggleborn wizard in Hufflepuff that a great number of witches in your mother's year found very charming. He, on the other hand, was greatly enamored of a young witch a year behind him in Slytherin, which was reciprocated but wasn't general knowledge since her family would have frowned upon her association with a muggle born. It seemed young Ted never quite recovered from the shock of your mother's very enthusiastic greeting in the corridor outside my Transfiguration class after I had countered the potion she had dosed him with." Seeing the gobsmacked look on his face, Minerva shrugged.

"Since the Slytherin witch in question was present when your mother discovered, much to her embarrassment that Mr. Tonks was no longer 'infatuated' with her, it was a very awkward situation, to say the least.

"It seems that the major drawback to that particular potion is that the subject has no memory of anything they did or said due to the potion once its hold was gone, Miss Black simply observed your mother attempting to poach a kiss from her unwilling wizard and reacted in a very Slytherin manner, for once. Fortunately Andromeda and your mother have gotten over their respective grievances as they seem to be amicably coexisting as grandmothers for young Teddy, but I am certainly regretting not having made certain your mother destroyed her notes and journal."

"Andromeda? How Slytherin?" Shaking his head, Bill watched sadly as the three Gryffindors made their way slowly from the Great Hall. Ginny was able to take about six steps before she would clutch the pail Hermione was holding.

"It was mostly harmless, though your mother did stay confined to the infirmary until her hair returned to its normal hue two days later." Shaking her head, the Headmistress sighed as Hermione looked over her shoulder at them as the three were passing through the door into the corridor beyond.

"Something I'm not willing to bet on if Hermione finds out what it appears Ginevra did."

"Horace is on his way to the Hospital Wing using the staff access, if you'd be so kind as to bring whatever it is you find to the Matron's office, I'll be there with Poppy trying to determine exactly what our options are."

Looking grim, Bill nodded once. "For the record, my father 'heard' the rumors regarding what happened at the end of Ginny's fifth year. He had a long discussion with her after they returned to the Burrow following Albus' funeral. He told her, in no uncertain terms, that if it turned out to be true, or if she ever did anything like that again, he would be the first to insist that she would face the consequences of her actions."

"Bill, it's only because of your parents that I haven't called for aurors on the basis of what we do know now." Seeing the three exited from the Great Hall, she squared her shoulders as she watched the spot where the three had been for almost a minute. "I can only hope that Mr. Potter will understand and not see it as another betrayal from the Head of this august institution."

"A betrayal? Albus?"

"Things were not always what they seemed, and Albus never shied away from doing what he felt best, regardless of the cost." Shaking her head one last time, Minerva closed her eyes. "To him, or to anyone else. "

"Then the rumors are true?" Looking mildly disturbed, Bill Weasley shook his head and glanced over towards the corner where the large throne-like chair that the former Headmaster had used was sitting. Both Severus Snape and now Headmistress McGonagall had eschewed using the imposing chair, thought for very different reasons.

Minerva had dubbed the chair 'the Siege Ridiculous' because of a hex that Fred Weasley had cast upon the chair the evening of the Final Battle.

While not normally fatalistic, Fred had decided that if Voldemort's forces were to win the day that evening, the Dark Lord would be unable to resist the temptation to seat himself in the imposing chair in the Great Hall. To counter this, the brash young wizard cast a spell of extreme complexity on the unsuspecting piece of furniture and, since there wasn't a clearly defined Headmaster/mistress at the moment, he was able to tie the hex into the power reservoir of the castle itself.

Anyone seating themselves in the seat without uttering the phrase, 'Voldemort is a poncy Muggle' at the top of their lungs was transformed into whatever image that would counter a boggart for that individual.

While Minerva found herself unwilling to undo a piece of magic that was a fitting tribute to a very talented young wizard who had died much too soon, she found that it made an interesting addition to the arsenal for teaching that particular lesson in DADA class. Since the castle itself seemed to consider the chair as part of the Great Hall's décor, the seat found its way back to the main room within a day or two of its removal for use in Defense.

"There are many rumors floating around about that night, but the ones I believe you are referring to are true. " Nodding grimly, Minerva noted the resigned look on the younger wizard's face.

"It's amazing that any of them are doing as well as they are, and then this had to happen."

"Speaking of which, I've been trying to figure out just where the missing part of the 'Golden Trio' has been keeping himself this term." Looking puzzled as he began walking towards the staff exit to the Great Hall that would take him and the Headmistress to the passages that facilitated staff movement around the castle. "I can only hope he's keeping himself better occupied than our sister."

Smiling for the first time since events had begun to unfold in the Great Hall, the Headmistress chuckled. "I think the youngest Mr. Weasley has been keeping himself quite profitably 'occupied' this term, both academically and socially." Seeing the look on Bill's face, she smiled.

"I'm certain it will become apparent in the very near future, but I do believe your brother has been giving our Head Boy and Girl space to see if they could figure things out between themselves, which I believe they finally have."

"Really now?" Looking a bit puzzled, Bill nodded to Minerva as he took the passage that would take him to the staff entrance into the Gryffindor Common Room. "Hopefully it will be something that will help take the onus off today; Merlin knows that the family could use a spot of good news after today's events."

"Whether or not 'everyone' in the family will consider it 'good news', is probably up for debate, but I think that everyone other than your mother will be very pleased by it, once young Mr. Weasley gets around to making his relationship with one of my other Prefects public knowledge."

"And that's the problem with being on staff; it would be beneath the dignity of a Hogwarts professor to take the mickey regarding a personal relationship." Seeing the suspicious look on the Headmistress' face, he shrugged. "I'll just have to live vicariously through my brothers George and Charlie doing it."


	6. Chapter 6  Operation Bad Chamberlain

Chapter Six – Operation Bad Chamberlain

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**__ – Everything recognizable from the Harry Potter universe is the property of JK Rowling and various corporate entities. No infringement of copyright is intended._

* * *

><p>As the hallway reappeared around her in a swirl of light, Luna looked around to make certain she was alone. Noticing Mrs. Norris sitting there, staring at her, she shook her head.<p>

"We've had this discussion before. Go along and do whatever it is you do during the day. And stop following me. You can't catch the nargles anyway, so you might as well be useful and go down and haunt the Slytherins' passageway. They're always good for a few laughs."

Glaring at her balefully, the grizzled cat snorted once before moving slowly down the hallway, away from Luna.

Heading down the steps to the third floor, Luna fairly skipped as she made her way to the Hospital Wing. Coming up the hall, her face lit up with a grin as she saw Harry and Hermione exiting the double doors that separated the wing from the rest of the floor.

"Luna, didn't you just say you were going to visit Hagrid?" Looking only slightly puzzled, Hermione beamed as she saw her friend.

"Well, with Ginevra still feeling ill and all, I decided spending time with her trumped Humdingers." Smiling at Harry, Luna nodded gravely at their joined hands. "That looks very natural, to my point of view."

"Natural and very long overdue." Harry chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm certain Ginny's feeling a bit better if you want to go in and check on her."

"I think I might do that. While I'm certain Poppy and Professor Slughorn will have her sorted out in no time, I think I remember a few things that might help her get through this." Nodding at Harry, Luna arched a delicate eyebrow at his knowing look.

"I just hope she's feeling better by dinner, I'd hate for her to spend the entire day in the infirmary." Seeming a bit too self- satisfied considering the fact that one of her friends was currently residing in the infirmary, Hermione smiled contentedly as she leaned her head against Harry's shoulder.

"There are much worse places she could spend the day, but I do know what you mean." Reaching for the door handle, Luna smiled as her two friends wandered up the hall, apparently lost in each other.

Entering the Hospital Wing, Luna stopped just inside the doorway and looked around. Seeing the youngest Weasley sitting forlornly on a bed in a far corner of the room, Luna unfocused her eyes slightly and nodded as the wards surrounding her friend's bed came into view. Shaking her head, the blonde Ravenclaw sighed and stepped lightly towards the matron's office door.

Stopping just out of sight from the office, she listened briefly to the conversation between the three staff members before stepping into the door and making her presence known.

"Excuse me, Headmistress. Could I trouble you three for a second?"

Standing in the doorway, Luna nodded to each of the three as she waited. The Matron had a harried look on her face that was at odds with the almost empty state of her ward. Professor Slughorn smiled at her and nodded encouragingly. Headmistress McGonagall, on the other hand, had a very stern look on her face and visibly tried not to glare at one of her prefects.

"Miss Lovegood, we're in the middle of a very serious matter here. Could this not wait until later? Perhaps you could stop by and see me after dinner if the Head Boy and Girl can't solve your problem for you?" Nodding towards the door to the outside, Professor McGonagall clearly expected Luna to take the hint and leave as soon as possible.

"Actually, I think I can shed some light on the current matters and offer a solution that doesn't involve either the aurors or the Wizengamot in Ginevra's future." Seeing the shocked look on all three faces, Luna nodded solemnly.

"And I do believe the Head Girl and Boy are going to be very 'occupied' until dinner, at least."

A brief glimmer of a smile ghosted across Minerva McGonagall's face as Luna mentioned the new status of her favorite student in passing. Schooling her features into her usual severe demeanor, she narrowed her gaze and studied the young Ravenclaw over the top of her glasses.

"Just what, if anything, do you know about Miss Weasley's current predicament?"

"Other than the fact that she tried to dose Harry with Sylph's Blood?" Seeing the shocked look on all three adult's faces, she nodded. "The blue hair was a dead giveaway, even if I didn't know about what was going on."

Professor Slughorn turned to the Headmistress with a glint in his eye. "I told you that Miss Lovegood had inherited her mother's hand at potions. Both she and Mr. Potter are examples of how this ability runs in families."

"Yes Horace, you've said that numerous times. And Severus' mother couldn't brew tea; much less qualify for advanced potions work, so your theory is a bit thin." Turning back to Luna she sighed.

"I fail to see how any of this keeps us from having to notify the Ministry. Of all the imbecilic things, the girl had to wait until she was an adult to do something quite so daft."

"At least her mother's idiocy manifested itself before she became of age." Turning her attention back to Luna, Poppy smiled encouragingly.

"Do you know something about this situation?"

Glaring at the Matron, Minerva shook her head. "Poppy, I don't care to have this story bandied about the school. It's bad enough that I'm going to have to have Miss Weasley arrested by the aurors, but I don't need the sordid details of this incident spread around the school."

Blinking her eyes twice, Luna snorted in amusement. Turning upon her, the Headmistress glared at her.

"You're Miss Weasley's friend. I didn't realize her spending time in Azkaban would amuse you."

"Actually, since no crime has been committed, this time, Ginevra won't be facing any sanctions from the Ministry, and other than with the 'Golden Trio', I have no plans of ever discussing this matter, once I finish talking to Ginevra in a few minutes." Seeing the incredulous look on the Headmistress' face and the surprise on Poppy's Luna shrugged. Professor Slughorn was sitting back and giving her a very admiring look and shaking his head, as if anticipating part of what was coming next.

Trying to calm herself, the Headmistress swallowed twice and stared at Luna for almost a minute before speaking in a deceptively calm voice. "As far as I'm aware, dosing an individual with a 'love potion' without their consent is an offense against the civil order. And, unless my distinguished colleague is about to contradict me, Sylph's Blood is most assuredly a controlled potion of the second degree."

"Of course Sylph's Blood is a controlled potion, Minerva. However, I believe our young prefect is about to enlighten us to extenuating circumstances in this manner." Turning a twinkling eye towards Luna, Professor Slughorn nodded amicably.

"Isn't that correct?"

"Very true, Professor Slughorn. The part that you three aren't aware of, and even Ginevra isn't aware of, is that Harry knew that there was a potion in the pumpkin juice that Ginevra was offering him. Since his willing sip of the juice was consent, she really can't be charged."

"She wasn't aware that Harry knew?" Poppy looked from the Potion's Master to the Headmistress in confusion.

"Why didn't Harry just admit that he knew she was going to try to dose him?"

Turning to Luna, she eyed the Ravenclaw prefect with suspicion. "And just how did Harry know? For that matter, how do you know that Harry knew?"

A smile broke out on Professor McGonagall's face as she shook her head. "It was mercy, Poppy." Seeing the confused look on the Matron's face, she smirked as she saw Luna wink conspiratorially at her.

"You would be sorting out something much more serious than just recurring nausea if Hermione Granger had found out that Miss Weasley had tried to dose her newly minted boyfriend with a love potion as potent as Sylph's Blood." Looking at Luna with a degree of respect, she continued.

"And I think that your knowing has something to do with Mr. Potter knowing."

"Well yes, I did alert Harry to Ginevra's intentions." Smiling dreamily, Luna looked at each of the adults in turn.

"I found out about her plan and decided to administer an appropriate counteragent to protect Harry and convince Ginevra that she shouldn't meddle in things that are much bigger than she is." Luna took a quick glance over her shoulder to where Ginny was sitting, staring forlornly out the window.

"If it would be possible, might I speak to Ginevra? I think I can add some perspective to this to ensure she doesn't do anything quite so foolish again."

"I'm not certain that that would be wise, Miss Lovegood. While it appears this isn't an official Ministry matter, it's still a matter of school discipline." Sitting back, the Headmistress lobbed the verbal quaffle into Luna's lap.

"True, and as the prefect who found out about the situation, with the consent of the Head Boy I might add, I think it would be perfectly appropriate for me to resolve this matter at the prefect level without making a Ministerial case out of it."

Seeing the amused look in the Headmistress' eyes, she smiled dreamily. "Arthur and Molly have been through quite enough over the past couple of years, finding out that their daughter came within a hair's breadth of ending up in Azkaban would be the wand that broke the blibbering humdinger's back, so to speak."

"Headmistress, I would like to award eighty points to Ravenclaw in recognition of Miss Lovegood's exceptional skill and forethought." Seeing the surprised look on his colleague's face, he nodded. "Very few students would recognize that Amortentia would be an effective prophylactic in this circumstance, much less be able to properly brew that tricky potion." Nodding to Luna who was looking more surprised than usual, the Potions Master smiled broadly at her.

"You're definitely your mother's daughter and I know she's very proud of you for looking out for your friends, even those that have gone out of their way to be quarrelsome."

"Professor, that really isn't necessary, I was only doing what needed to be done."

"Nonsense, I can't think of more than a handful of students I've had the pleasure of teaching that could have accomplished what you have." Turning towards Minerva, he beamed as he turned up his charm.

"Headmistress, I must insist. We won't be specific as to why, but I think 'exceptional skill with potions' should cover it nicely if anyone was to ask about Ravenclaw's sudden upswing in points."

Looking over at the Matron, the Headmistress and the mediwitch shared a long look before she turned back to Luna. "Miss Lovegood, I do believe that we will take your suggestion and give you a chance at sorting out Miss Weasley's situation." Becoming grim she continued.

"However, you will impress upon Miss Weasley that if I ever even think she's considering a repeat performance, I'll pull every privilege she has, remove her from the Quidditch team and personally inform her parents exactly what their daughter has gotten herself into. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Headmistress, completely clear." Nodding seriously, Luna's usual carefree expression was gone, replaced by a look of determination and resolve. "I do believe between the two of us, we can impress upon Ginevra exactly how close she's come to losing more than she ever considered possible."

As Minerva stood up, she looked over at her two colleagues. "Professor Slughorn, Matron Pomfrey, I'm going to impose upon both of you, you especially Poppy. I'm going to use the Hospital Wing office for a short conference with Miss Lovegood."

Seeing the sharp looks that both staff members were giving her, she smiled. "It's nothing serious, just something I want to clear up with my prefect before she speaks to Miss Weasley."

Taking the nods from both her colleagues, she waited for them to leave and quietly close the office door before turning her attention back to Luna. Looking Luna up and down, the Headmistress waited for several seconds before making a decision.

"Miss Lovegood, are you aware that Dame Gladstone was a Headmistress of this institution just following the Second Goblin Rebellion?"

"She's mentioned it a couple of times. She made it sound ever so exciting, what with sieges of the school and the Ministry before things were resolved. Personally, I think it as probably more like the dreadful times we just went through, but Lady G seems to remember mostly the highpoints."

Staring in disbelief, Professor McGonagall shook her head and smiled. "Luna, I do believe you're correct. Wars are never something to glamorize, even when you're on the side of the Light. I imagine your friends would agree with you on that account. But that's not why I brought up Dame Gladstone."

"You're curious if my personal situation has anything to do with being involved in this mess, aren't you?"

"Well, yes. I can see how that would involve you in these matters." Peering at her prefect over her glasses, Professor McGonagall leaned back against the Matron's desk and crossed her arms in front of her.

"I'm not here to chastise you over anything; I'd just like to be clear in my mind exactly why you're involved in these matters."

"May I?"

Pointing to the chair recently vacated by Professor Slughorn, Luna waited patiently for the Headmistress' amused nod before she seated herself on the back of the chair. Settling in, Luna lost bit of her normally distracted air as she addressed the older witch.

"Harry and Hermione should have been together years ago." Seeing the knowing look on her Headmistress's face, she continued. "Unfortunately, due to the interference of Professor Dumbledore, for what he obviously thought were good reasons, and Ginevra, for obviously not so good reasons with my unknowing assistance, it didn't come to pass until today. I was given a chance to redress that issue, and I chose to take it. Other factors really didn't come into play; I would have done what I did regardless."

"Unknowing assistance?" Staring at her prefect, certain things that had always mystified her about the Trio's sixth year started to become clearer to the Headmistress.

"It never occurred to me that Ginevra would attempt to concoct Dryad's Kiss. I believed her when she said she was working on a potion to help her keep her seat in quidditch. It wasn't until things started going south between Harry and Hermione that I realized she had deceived me."

"And it never occurred to you to mention this to anyone?"

"Actually, I did go to Professor Dumbledore as soon as I realized their relationship was being destabilized by the potion." Seeing the disbelieving look in Professor McGonagall's eye, she nodded solemnly. "I'm prepared to take a Witches' Oath on that. He instructed me not to speak of it to anyone, especially you and Professor Flitwick. But most especially Hermione."

Closing her eyes, Professor McGonagall leaned back against the desk and shook her head. Luna waited patiently as she watched the Headmistress come to terms with her revelation.

As the Headmistress looked up, Luna involuntarily flinched at the look on Professor McGonagall's face.

"Miss Lovegood, I realize that you did what you thought was best, and I'm in no way upset with you. I also realize that this experience might make you a bit leery of suggestions not to inform people about this situation, but I would ask that you refrain from informing either Harry or Hermione of Professor Dumbledore's dubious judgment in this manner. If you feel you can't, in good conscience, honor my request, I totally understand. In that case, all I ask is that you allow me to be present when you tell them so I can assure them that this was a unilateral decision on Professor Dumbledore's part."

Luna gazed at Professor McGonagall for several seconds, as if she were weighing this last bit of advice. Her eyes began to glow slightly as she nodded.

"Professor, I don't think any good would be served by telling Harry and Hermione, at this time. There may come a time when it would be necessary to tell them, but that would only be because Professor Dumbledore has meddled in their lives again."

Nodding in agreement, the Headmistress studied her prefect intently. While the persona Luna Lovegood presented to the world was still there, Minerva could see the witch behind the facade. Seeing the look in the younger witch's eyes, she realized that she was being evaluated just as she was evaluating Luna.

"Miss Lovegood, I've never had a chance to mention this, but I was very fond of your mother when she was a student here." Seeing the look on Luna's face, she smiled.

"I know people usually avoid mentioning Aranrhod around you, but your mother was an exceptional witch and student, and I was proud to have known her. She may not have been in my house, but I was very proud of the things she accomplished, both here at Hogwarts and after she left."

"Mum mentioned you when she was telling me about the school. I think she was very fond of you, also. She said that having been muggleborn she was a bit adrift when she arrived, but you went out of your way to make certain that she felt included."

"Miss Lovegood, I hope you can find the words to impress your rash young friend out there that I won't tolerate any further attempts to interfere with the personal affairs of Miss Granger and Mr. Potter. I'm sorely tempted to have Poppy give her a referral to St Mungo's, her behavior borders upon the obsessive." Shaking her head, the Headmistress closed her eyes. "I'm not looking forward to that conversation with her parents."

"Begging your pardon, but she's not the only one who seems to be a bit confused as to how things should be regarding Harry and Hermione." Seeing the rueful nod of the Headmistress' head, Luna continued.

"While I'm certain he meant well, Professor Dumbledore both meddled between them and, I think, encouraged Ginevra in her pursuit of Harry."

"And that's something I never understood. The man wasn't senile; he could remember how James and Lily Potter were together, once they resolved their mutual first impressions. Almost from the start, that was the rapport that existed between Harry and Hermione."

"If I may be so bold, I think that Professor Dumbledore has had a run in with one too many wrackspurts, over the years." Seeing the skeptical look on the Headmistress' face, Luna continued quickly.

"He was focused upon the sacrifice Harry's mum made, trying to instill in Harry a willingness to do the same."

"You do know that very few people know all of the particulars of what happened either of those nights?"

Nodding solemnly, Luna sighed. "And it's another of the things I won't speak of unnecessarily. Professor Dumbledore pushed Harry towards Ginevra because she resembled his mum, physically. A bit of a dodgy thing I think, but he was trying to keep Harry mindful of the sacrifice Lily Potter made. What he failed to realize was that while Harry would risk his life for Ginevra, it was for Hermione that he would willingly lay it down."

"I'm going to have to have a very long talk with Professor Dumbledore, and I'm going to use your insights as a major part of my argument with him." Looking at Luna shrewdly, she smiled. "I know that Professor Flitwick, as your head of house, has had several discussions with you regarding your future. I do hope you'll consider a path that will allow you to return here to Hogwarts, sometime in the future."

"I think that I'll have a chance to do that, in the future." Staring off into the distance, Luna's normally distracted air intensified, as she appeared to look at something only she could see.

"It won't be soon, but there will come a day when I'll be back here at Hogwarts and we'll have a chance to talk again about these things." Blinking slowly, Luna shook herself a bit and focused on the older witch.

"Where were we?"

"You were going to impress upon your young friend the need to end her meddling ways?" Watching the younger witch warily, the Headmistress sighed as she remembered those moments when Luna's mother had briefly 'disconnected' with the world around her and extraordinary events had resulted.

"True, the time for appeasement and containment has past." Turning so she could see her friend, sitting forlornly staring out the window, Luna nodded sagely.

"Ginevra has to choose between peace and destruction. I only hope she's willing to live in peace with her fate, because it will unmake her if she persists."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN2** - Edited on 6/28/2011 for minor corrections. Thanks to Alix33 for the catch!_


	7. Chapter 7  The Balance Sheet of Life

Chapter Seven – The Balance Sheet of Life

**A/N –** All of the standard Harry Potter fanfiction disclaimers apply, including the one mentioning that this story is canon compliant (Epilogue? What Epilogue?) One ginger witch was slapped down during the writing of this chapter, but it was totally deserved.

Stepping out into the ward, Luna nodded amicably to Madame Pomfrey, who was sitting at a table and annotating some parchments. Wandering over to where the youngest Weasley was being confined, Luna felt the subtle brush of the wards as she neared the bed where Ginny waited.

Seeing that the wards would ignore her as long as she didn't attempt to engineer the freedom of the witch they had been cast to contain, Luna frowned slightly at the hopeful, expectant look on Ginny's face as she looked up to see who was approaching her.

"Sorry, Ginevra, I'm not Harry come to rescue you from durance vile." Shaking her head at the expression on her friend's face, Luna sat on the foot of the bed, far enough away to not tempt the volatile witch into attempting to seize her wand and do something rash.

"Luna, has Harry come to his senses and spoken to the Headmistress about me, yet?" Shaking her head in disbelief, the red-haired witch muttered to herself, "I can't believe it's taking this bloody long to kick in."

"Ginevra, Harry's totally in his 'right mind', although right about now I'd imagine that he's having a bit of a difficult time focusing on anything too abstract." Shaking her head, Luna dropped her normally affable demeanor and glared at her friend. "You used me to harm those two, and we need to discuss that, among other things."

"Luna, I have no idea what you're going on about." Watching her warily, Ginny looked around the room. "Did the Headmistress say anything about why I'm being held here? My symptoms have abated and I need to get out of here and take care of a few things."

Leaning back, Luna studied her friend for almost a minute before answering. Letting her eyes unfocus for a bit, she gazed at Ginny and slid easily into her surface thoughts. Roiling as if they were a pool being churned by furious activity deep beneath the surface, Luna noted the images Ginny was trying to not think about, a cache of restricted potions materials hidden in the false bottom of her school trunk and a thirty year old journal hidden behind the unmentionables drawer in her wardrobe.

"I'm certain that the Headmistress has already retrieved your mother's journal and that secret stash of potions materials you have in your trunk." Seeing the shocked look on Ginny's face, she nodded grimly. "And what I'm talking about is the Dryad's Kiss you dosed Harry with our fifth year." Shaking her head, Luna scowled. "You owed that boy a Wizard's Debt and that was how you thought to repay him?

"It was for the best. Harry and I are meant to be together, everyone knows that. The day we met, at King's Cross, there was a connection. If he hadn't gotten on the train so quickly, he would have realized I was the one and he would have waited for me. He would have ignored that bookworm when she came bustling into their compartment to set her claws into him." Looking defiantly at Luna, Ginny glared.

"Ron told me all about how she came in there and started working her way into his heart."

"Enough!" Luna's voice echoed around the room. The nearby window rattled a bit, small objects on a nearby table shifted, and Ginny looked as if she had been physically slapped.

Gone was the dreamy, otherworldly Luna Lovegood that Ginny had known most of her life. In her place was a cold, implacable witch that radiated power and menace. Pinned beneath the weight of her gaze, Ginny visibly shrank back as Luna's silvery gaze bore into her, deep into her soul.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley. You are meddling with things you cannot comprehend. Those two have been marked for each other since before they were born, that day on the train was the culmination of almost a century of waiting." Closing her eyes, briefly, Luna allowed Ginny to slump down as released her hold on her. Opening them again, she stared at her friend with a look that was both sorrow and contempt.

"The fates aren't done with those two, but you are. Harry is forever beyond the reach of your childish plots and games. The witch his heart was made for has claimed it." Shaking her head, Luna sighed. Her voice returned to its normal slightly distracted quality. "Do you honestly believe you can still come between them? Did today teach you nothing?"

Closing her eyes, Ginny began to shake her head from side to side, her long hair flaring out in a living corona around her; she clenched her fists in front of her. "I must have made a mistake with the formulation. Once I'm out of here and can keep down a meal, I'll regroup and do it again. I'll sweep the influence she has over him from him and he'll realize that I'm the one he needs, the one he wants."

Luna deliberately placed her wand behind her ear. Glancing over towards the door to the Matron's Office, she could see the Headmistress watching her with a very attentive look. Coming to a conclusion, Luna turned back to her childhood friend and cast a nonverbal, wandless spell. Seeing Ginny freeze in place, only her eyes able to move as they darted back and forth, trying to discern the source of the spell that had robbed her of her mobility, Luna waited until her friend's attention returned to her before she spoke again.

"Ginevra, whether or not you spend the next twenty years of your life in Azkaban depends largely upon how our conversation goes." Seeing her friend's eyes go wide, Luna nodded and smiled, as if they were having a normal conversation. "I'm going to explain exactly what happened today and what will happen next time you attempt anything so incredibly foolish."

Waiting several seconds for what she had said to sink in, Luna nodded and began in a quiet voice. "Your potion was perfect. The fact that Harry's hair turned that shocking shade is proof that you were spot on with your technique." Nodding in response to Ginny's eyes narrowing at that revelation, Luna continued.

"Did you honestly think that no one would notice Harry becoming a drooling idiot and following you around like a St. Bernard puppy?" Seeing the blank look on the pureblood witch's face, Luna rolled her eyes.

"It's not that way, Sylph's Bood would simply break the compulsions she's cast on him and allow his love for me to shine through." Glaring defiantly, or as defiantly as someone who could only move their eyes, Ginny would have huffed if she'd been able. "It's perfectly acceptable to fight fire with fire."

"Ginevra, mind healers use Sylph's Blood to break the bonds of succubae and other dark creatures by restoring a person's rightful relationships. It's highly restricted and used in only extreme cases." Seeing the unspoken 'so' in Ginny's eyes, Luna slapped the bed and scowled.

"Did you bother to read the part where it turns the subject into a drooling idiot if there isn't a profound pre-existing relationship with the person it's keyed to? Unkeyed Sylph's blood is risky but fine. Keyed to someone that the subject doesn't have a deep, abiding, commitment to always causes the subject to focus slavishly upon the keyed individual while permanently locking out most higher critical functions."

"There you have it, Harry and I have this deep connection. He rescued me from Tom Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets, everyone knows he's mine."

"Ginevra, you dated for less than a month one spring. He broke up with you and he's never undone that. Twenty days of snogging doesn't a relationship make."

Seeing the indignant look on her face, Luna smirked. "You have a deep obsession with Harry and you know it. That's why you decided to take Harry's wants and desires out of the equation and enslave him to you."

"I did no such thing. Harry just needs a gentle push to set him on the correct path." Sounding a bit unsure, she continued in a softer voice. "It's not a bad thing when it's for the best."

Resisting an urge to snark about their former Headmaster's 'Greater Good', which actually dated back to the theories of Grindelwald, Luna continued with the task at hand.

"Fortunately, for all involved, the Dryad's Kiss you had dosed Harry with years ago was removed from his system earlier today. If it hadn't, the reaction between the two potions would have been very severe, potentially fatal."

Releasing Ginny from the spell holding her in place, Luna watched as she collapsed back on the bed. Ginny was staring at her in horror. "I checked the miscibility index. The Dryad's Kiss must have been gone from his system; otherwise he wouldn't have broken up with me at Headmaster Dumbledore's funeral. He told me that Harry should be with me, promised me."

"The shock of Professor Dumbledore dying before his eyes and his need for her broke the hold the Dryad's Kiss had on him, but it was still in his system until this morning." Not giving Ginny any time to process that, Luna continued.

"The Headmaster encouraged your infatuation with Harry to further his own agenda, Ginevra. He knew as well as everyone else did that Harry's destiny was entwined with Hermione's, but he was hoping an attraction to you, artificial or otherwise, would prod Harry to sacrifice his life to defeat Voldemort." Shaking her head, Luna glared at her friend.

"I think the technical term for your role in the Headmaster's plan is 'The Judas Goat'."

"He wouldn't. He loved Harry and wanted him to be happy. He wanted him to be with me."

"Grow up, Ginevra. Professor Dumbledore wanted Harry with you because you'd remind him of his dead mother." Watching her friend shake her head in disbelief, Luna bored in for the kill.

"His mother, whom you're similar to in physique and hair coloring, sacrificed her life to save Harry's the night Voldemort attacked and killed Harry's parents. Dumbledore wanted you as a living, breathing reminder of that sacrifice so Harry would willingly lay down his life to defeat Voldemort.

"You were nothing to Dumbledore but a walking, talking ghost; a reminder of what Harry's ultimate fate was to be. There were no long-term plans from our Headmaster, you were meant to insure that Harry would die at the appropriate moment."

"But he came back." Whispering, Ginny's horrified expression tugged at Luna's heartstrings. Ignoring the sympathy she felt for how her friend had been used, she prepared to batter her again with that cruel hammer called 'truth'.

"Aye, he came back. For her." Seeing the stricken look of disbelief on Ginny's face, Luna nodded.

"Harry laid down his life to defeat Voldemort, he sacrificed himself to give someone else a chance to end the nightmare. But, down deep, he walked out to the forest to give Hermione a chance to live and find happiness. Without him. He came back because she needed him." Taking a deep breath, Luna preempted Ginny's next objection. "He risked his life for you in the Chamber of Secrets, as he would for anyone. He sacrificed his life for hers, as she would for him."

Shaking her head sadly, she whispered, "As they both had, before."

Tears rolling down her cheeks, Ginny stared at Luna. "How do you know, how can you know?"

Nodding, Luna got up from her place at the foot of the bed and moved closer to her friend. Sitting herself back on the bed, she gathered the crying witch to her and wrapped her arms around her. Feeling Ginny begin to sob, she held her for several seconds before answering.

"I talked to him, talked to them both. I took the time to get to know the real Harry, something you never did." Gently stroking her hair, Luna felt the sobs wracking her friend and smiled. "Ginevra, Harry cared about you, once upon a time, and he will again, but his heart was always hers and hers alone. What they have for each other isn't something that you can meddle with. They truly love each other; the Amortentia confirmed what I always suspected about them."

Raising her head from Luna's shoulder, Ginny stared at her in bewilderment. "Amortentia? Did she use that to bind him to her?"

"Silly witch, Amortentia reveals love, it doesn't create it. If you would have used that potion, it would have swept the Dryad's Kiss from his system and allowed their love to manifest itself. As it was, if I hadn't intervened, you could have killed Harry and ruined your own life in the process."

Seeing the look in Ginny's eyes, Luna nodded. "I gave him the Amortentia earlier today to make amends for the role I played in keeping the two of them apart."

"Luna, what can I do? How can I just stop loving him?" Shaking her head, Ginny stared at her friend. "I've been waiting for him since I was six."

"Ginny, at six you were told a bedtime story about a little lost boy who disappeared after he defeated the darkest wizard anyone had ever known. You became enchanted by the concept of Harry Potter; you imagined he was living somewhere mysterious, learning ancient magics, waiting to save the wizarding world once again."

Seeing her friend nod in agreement, Luna smiled sadly.

"My mum was a bit of a seer, and she told the story quite differently. She had been friends with a girl named Lily Evans in school, and she remembered the joy that Lily felt when she finally realized that James Potter was the wizard for her.

"The night Harry's parents were killed, my mum woke up from a nightmare to 'seeing' what was happening in Godric's Hollow. It wasn't Harry who defeated Voldemort that night, it was Lily Potter. She laid down her life to protect her son, Voldemort had already cruelly murdered her beloved husband and she knew her time had come. She willingly died to give Harry a chance.

"While you were daydreaming about Harry the Champion, the family he lived with was cruelly using him. His mother's sister allowed her vicious husband to mistreat and abuse him. Your family filled the Burrow to the rafters, but you had a room that was fit for a little princess witch, Harry lived beneath the stairs in a cupboard with spiders for company."

Shaking her head, Luna noted the horror and disbelief in her friend's eyes. Nodding sadly, Luna softly finished.

"The wizard you've been waiting for never existed. He was never 'The Boy Who Lived'. He was always 'The Boy Who Survived'. He didn't start to live until after Tom Riddle was defeated."

"You've always known, haven't you?" Sitting up, Ginny stared at her friend in disbelief.

"That's why you told me our second year that Harry wasn't who I thought he was."

"I wasn't going to argue with you about something so obvious." Smiling, Luna shrugged. "Hermione wasn't ready to believe about nargles, you weren't ready to believe Harry wasn't some hero that you could claim for your own."

"What do I do?" Looking a bit lost, Ginny's shoulders slumped as she looked down at her hands. "I still love him, what do I do with that?"

"I love Harry, also. He's very easy to love once you get to know him. But that's not the same thing as being 'in love' with him." Watching her friend carefully, Luna observed how she was processing this latest piece of news.

"You love Harry? But I thought you said that your mum told you different stories about him?"

"That doesn't have anything to do with it. When I got to Hogwarts, I was interested in seeing who Harry was, especially since you were going on and on about him. As time passed, my first three years, I observed him, and how he reacted with his friends and others. I discovered he was totally different from what you told me, and certainly different from the twaddle that the Prophet printed about him.

"Once I got to know Harry, things began to change. I could see him as an individual, and how he treated the people around him. Gradually, I began to care about him, not because of what had happened when he was still in nappies, but because I could see he genuinely cared about those of us that chose to stand with him. The more I saw of him, and interacted with him, the more I realized I had begun to love him."

Seeing the look on Ginny's face, she rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Not in the sense of 'snog him senseless' love him. In the sense that he's someone important in my life and I'd go out of my way to help him and protect him. I love Harry because of who he is as a person, not just what he's done. And loving him means that I really want him to be happy with his life."

Pausing a bit while Ginny thought about what she had said, Luna reached out and placed her hand on Ginny's arm.

"Do you want Harry to be happy?"

"Of course. I just always thought I'd be the one to make him happy." Looking up at Luna, Ginny stared at the blonde witch, waiting to see what would follow.

"You can't make anyone else happy, Ginevra, only yourself. Harry will be happy because he's where he needs to be, with the one he needs to be with. Hermione can't make Harry happy, but the two of them allow each other to be happy. And since we both love and care for Harry, his being happy will contribute to our being happy."

"Ack!" Shaking her head in frustration, Ginny closed her eyes and tried to think. Opening them again, she shook her head at Luna. "This was so much easier when all I was trying to do was get Harry to snog me senseless and then take him to the Room of Requirement for the weekend. Why did you have to clutter everything up like this?"

"Ginevra, love is never simple. You're talking about passion and lust, which is usually fairly simple." Seeing the look on Ginny's face, Luna grinned and nodded in agreement.

"All right, it's wicked fun along with being fairly simple. And there's nothing wrong with passion and a goodly amount of lust when you're with someone you love. And if everyone agrees ahead of time, there's nothing wrong with a bit of passion and lust just for its own sake."

Looking straight at the younger witch, Luna waited until she stopped grinning before continuing. "Your problem is that you confused the two."

"But I did love Harry. I do."

"Ginevra, you loved the concept of Harry. Before you met him at the train that day, you were over the moon in love with the romantic concept of Harry Potter. If someone had walked up with a flashing sign that read 'This is Harry Potter' you would have swooned all over him.

Seeing Ginny nod reluctantly in agreement, Luna continued. "When a scrawny, lost, eleven year old in threadbare hand-me-downs, broken glasses and weird hair came up and asked you mum how to get to the train, did you immediately faint at his feet? Did you swoon? Did you say, 'that's the guy I'm going to shag senseless and marry someday'?"

"Well, no. He was just some geeky kid who couldn't even find his way to the train." Blushing, she ducked her head and muttered, "But that changed."

"Right. It changed after your brothers told you who he was. Then you wanted to go see him, talk to him, fawn over him." Smiling, Luna chuckled at the scowl on Ginny's face.

"You don't have to make it sound so superficial and shallow. I was ten, for Merlin's sake."

"True." Nodding, Luna smiled as she saw Ginny walking straight where she wanted her to be. "Now let's take a glance at what happened when Hermione met Harry."

"You weren't there, how would you know?" Looking at her friend suspiciously, Ginny's eyes narrowed as she frowned at Luna.

"I've talked to both your brother and Neville, who were there. And it made enough of an impression on both of them that they remember it fairly clearly." Smiling, Luna continued on.

"Hermione came bustling into the compartment where your brother and Harry were sitting, with Neville in tow, trying to find Neville's lost toad Trevor. You know how she is, she was talking a mile a minute, recited from memory the entry from 'Famous Wizards' about Harry to him and then watched your brother try some ridiculous spell on Scabbers. She noticed Harry's glasses were broken and she fixed them for him. That's when it happened."

"What happened?" Chuckling, Ginny could just picture a first-year Hermione coming in and totally taking over the compartment.

"Neville calls it 'The Look' while your brother swears that both of them were attacked by wrackspurts. They truly noticed each other and it was one of those moments when the two of them just tuned out the rest of the world, and there was nothing else in the Universe but the other person.

"I believe they found each other. Ronald then made some ridiculous silly comment and things went back to normal, but for that one moment, the two of them only saw each other. Not the pretenses that we all show to the world, but the real person inside." Shaking her head, Luna sighed.

"For what it's worth, I truly believe that they fell in love with each other that day on the train. The last seven years has just been window dressing, leading up to today."

"That's just bloody marvelous. Why can't people like that come with some sort of sign or label that says, 'Don't bother, he's just waiting until Hermione gets around to claiming him'?" Frowning, Ginny started picking the threads on the edge of the blanket that covered the bed she was sitting on,

"The sign was there, you just refused to look at it." Smirking a bit, Luna nodded when Ginny looked up at her in surprise.

"Ask George. He's been running a pool since their third year about when they'd get together. Over half the school, most of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, have bet on them at one time or another." Seeing the shocked look on Ginny's face, Luna smirked again.

"Although George insists on maintaining 'client confidentiality', rumor has it that several of the staff members have been known to wager a sickle or two on just when those two were finally going to get together."

Falling back onto the bed, Ginny began to moan, covering her eyes with her hands. "Not only do I not get Harry, but apparently I'm the laughingstock* of the school for chasing a wizard who couldn't be caught."

"If it's any consolation, a goodly number of witches were rooting for you." Seeing the disbelieving look on her face, Luna nodded.

Rolling over on her side, Ginny propped her head on her hand. Rolling her eyes, she sighed. "Out with it, let's get to the punch line. Why were they rooting for me to snag Harry?"

"Apparently, the reasoning was they didn't think they had a chance at beating out Hermione if she ever got him, but you were much less of a sure thing."

"Just bloody marvelous. It's like those frost wolves Hagrid told us about. They wait for a dire wolf to take down one of those aurochs because they know they don't have a chance against the auroch. Then they gang up on the single wolf and drive her away to steal the kill." Shaking her head, she rolled back onto her back. "What do I do now?"

"What is it that you want?" Looking at Ginny carefully, Luna was starting to have some hope for the younger witch as she could see she was genuinely considering Luna's question.

"I want my friends back." Staring at the ceiling, Ginny chewed her lip. "I want to go to them, admit I've been a rotter and hope they'll, at least, consider forgiving me someday." Closing her eyes and sighing, she took several deep breaths before she finished.

"I want my life back."

"Ginevra, I think that's doable." Nodding at the surprised look on her face, Luna smiled warmly.

"Deep down, Harry still cares about you and once he's had a chance to think about it, I think he can be convinced that you've genuinely learned your lesson and you didn't act out of malice." Seeing the hopeful look on Ginny's face, Luna sighed. "You acted stupidly and rashly, but not maliciously."

"What should I do?" Sitting up on the bed, Ginny swiveled around and sat facing Luna with a very earnest look on her face. "How can I get them to forgive me?"

"You can't get them to forgive you, all you can do is see if they will. Which I think will happen, but the key to this is Harry." Seeing the look on her face, Luna smiled. "I asked Harry not to explain to Hermione about the potions and what you did for a couple of days, and he agreed."

"So I'm going to have to tell both of them? Can't I just talk to Harry first and then get him to help me break it to her?"

"There are two reasons that won't work. The first is that you acted against both of them; you need to apologize to both of them. They're together now, and I think that you're going to find that the concept of 'they' is going to be in control from here on out." Pausing for a second, Luna watched Ginny mull that over.

"I can see that. If I go to Harry first, Hermione might see it as I'm trying to play him against her, not to mention she might think I don't consider what I did to her as important as what I did to him." Putting her hands on the side of her head, she moaned softly.

"This is giving me such a headache. What's the second reason?"

"The second reason is that it's fairly difficult to sincerely apologize to Harry if you're heaving your toenails up while you're doing it."

"What?"

"Side effect of the Amortentia. The initial reaction lasts four hours, nothing we can do about that. After that, since you tried to meddle with true love, anytime you're knowingly within ten feet of Harry during the next year and a day, you'll suffer a relapse if Hermione's not present."

"Just bloody fantastic. We have classes together. If Hermione skives off a day, I might as well just go to the hospital wing since I'll truly be sick." Seeing the look on Luna's face, she blushed.

"Bad example. Since Voldemort's dead and buried, I can't see anything earth shattering enough for Hermione to consider skiving off for. But what about Quidditch?"

"While I think you're going to find that our Head Girl will now have ample temptations to miss a class here and there, you do have a problem. However, there's a way around it. There's a temporary counter-curse that can be cast to allow you to be around Harry unchaperoned by Hermione." Seeing the hopeful look on Ginny's face, Luna smiled.

"But Hermione's the only one who can cast it, and she gets to specify the duration and location."

"Great. This just keeps getting better and better. Anything else I should know."

Standing up, Luna smiled sweetly as she turned and nodded to the Matron and the Headmistress, both of whom were doing a very bad job at appearing disinterested in what was transpiring between Luna and Ginny. Turning back to Ginny, Luna's smile disappeared as she nodded firmly to Ginny.

"Your real punishment will probably come tonight after dinner." Seeing the puzzled look on Ginny's face, she sighed. "If this afternoon is going the way I think it's going for those two, they're going to walk into the Great Hall, hand in hand, with a sappy look on their faces that will let anyone, including the first years, know exactly what's happened between them."

"Merlin, no. Anything but that." Shaking her head, Ginny shut her eyes in horror.

"Hermione's probably going to want to gossip with her two best female friends. So you're going to sit there, listen to all the details about her afternoon with Harry, and you're going to be very happy for her." Looking very determined, Luna crossed her arms in front of her and glared.

"I'm happy for her, but this is just cruel. Can't I be happy for them without the details?"

"Didn't you tell her about all your snog sessions with Harry back during our fifth year?"

"Well, yes, but that was different."

"True, you'd used an illegal potion to steal him from her. It should have been her snogging Harry senseless all over school." Staring at Ginny, Luna watched her friend blush as she thought about it

"Oh, right. Sort of forgot about that. I can see how that weakens my case a bit."

"Ginevra?"

"Yes Luna?"

"Remember the birds."

"Right. Happy to get all the gory details about her day with Harry.

Turning away, Luna started walking towards the office. Stopping, she turned around and smiled at Ginny. Seeing the puzzled look on Ginny's face, she chuckled.

"Better pray she forgives you totally before the wedding."

"Why? And isn't it a bit soon to be taking about a wedding?"

"Pffft. If those two make it long enough to finish their NEWTS unmarried, I'll eat one of Hagrid's skrewts. Raw. Personally, I'm going to floo your brother and put a galleon on Christmas Eve. If she's still a bit annoyed with you, just imagine exactly how badly that bridesmaid's dress is going to clash with your hair."

"I'm so dead."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN2** – It was pointed out in a very helpful review that I'd never actually mentioned the effects of Sylph's Blood, and they were correct. Since unlike Dryads, Naiads, Oreads, and Napaeae, Sylph's are not nature spirits, but elementals, Sylph's Blood is the result when the gaseous material that passes for blood in a creature from the Elemental Plane of Air is converted into a liquid state. _

_Reflecting the flighty and chaotic nature of Sylphs, the resulting potion disrupts any and all artificial or induced relationships or behaviours in the imbiber. While handy for countering the effects of falling under the thrall of a Veela, getting charmed by a succubus, or the end result of inviting a vampire across your threshold, although once you're undead, you're pretty much stuck being a bloodsucking leech for the rest of your unlife, but there are side effects that pose a risk._

_The risk comes from side effects stemming from using an essence from an elemental plane, there is a slight chance that the potion will shatter the orderly thought processes of the imbiber and erase anything related to higher cognitive powers. _

_The real danger comes when the potion is keyed to an individual and used as a love potion. It will 'imprint' the keyed individual on the imbiber's personality and produce blind, slavish devotion in the drinker of the potion. Their life will become totally centered around the other individual and eventually end up annoying the target of their obsession since no one really wants someone totally devoted to them. _

_Except for Ginevra with regards to Harry, of course. Hopefully she's learned her lesson._

_A/N3 - Edited on 6/28/2011 to correct some spelling and to correct the fact that they wouldn't be waiting until graduation, since British (and hopefully Scottish) institutions don't have them. thanks to Alix33 for catching the spelling (though I found laughingstock all three ways in various sources [laughingstock, laughing-stock, and laughing stock], and Brigrove for the catch on the graduation faux pas!  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8 All's Well, but it Never

**Chapter Eight – All's Well, but it Never Really Ends**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN –** All of the standard fanfiction disclaimers apply. I don't own Harry Potter apparently you can't even get a timeshare any longer). Anything recognizable from the Harry Potter universe that is in this story belongs to JK Rowling and her various corporate partners. And now, without further ado, let us return to the story …_

* * *

><p>Smiling, Luna bid the Headmistress and Poppy a distracted farewell as she left the Hospital Wing. Standing in the door, she shook her head as Professor McGonagall walked over to where Ginny was sitting. In spite of the genuinely contrite and remorseful look on her friend's face, Luna knew that it was going to be a fairly long afternoon before Ginny would see the outside of the infirmary.<p>

Skipping back through the halls and up the stairs, Luna finally arrived outside the Ravenclaw Commons. A couple of giggling first-year witches who were departing just as she arrived held the door for her, so she thanked them for their courtesy and inquired what was so amusing in the common room. At their chorused 'the dragon in your quarters', Luna shook her head and entered her familiar common room, chuckling at the blushes coming from the pair who had just left.

Sure enough, a rumbling sound was coming down the stairs from her quarters on the first landing leading up to the Ravenclaw dorms. While it could be confused with the rumblings of a lurking dragon, anyone from Gryffindor house from the past seven years would easily be able to place the sound.

Casting a quick sound-muffling spell at her door from down in the common room, she chuckled as the sounds abruptly ceased. Walking over to the statue of the founder of her House, she smiled ruefully as she cast a minor enchantment upon the statue. As the statue of Ravenclaw began to shimmer and change, Luna nodded graciously.

"Again, I thank you for your assistance." Holding out the timeturner, Luna's eyebrows threatened to get tangled with her hairline as the avatar shook her head slightly.

"Your daughter can return that bauble to me, all in good time." Smiling mysteriously at the look on Luna's face, Ravenclaw's avatar nodded to her. "My daughter came in and told me what you accomplished, both in Godric's tower and in the infirmary."

"I missed seeing Helena. Most peculiar, I usually have a good sense of when she's around; she soothes the nargles if they're upset." Looking down at the timeturner dangling from her hand, Luna quirked an eyebrow at her House's patroness.

"Are you certain?"

"I think you can be trusted with it. And your life is going to have enough paradoxes in it that it will be useful." Smiling, the statue shrugged as she glanced up the stairs. "Speaking of which, you might want to go check on your young man."

Casting a quick furtive look up the steps, Luna frowned as she turned her attention back to the avatar statue. Seeing the amused look on Rowena's face, she sighed.

"How far forward?"

"Your 'cousin' stopped by for a second. Nice young witch, late thirties I'd imagine." Smiling, Rowena nodded as Luna rolled her eyes. "Seemed to be dressed for some sort of party, but she dropped off a couple of items for you on her way." An almost smirk graced the features of the Founder of Ravenclaw as she nodded. "She mentioned her daughter would be starting school next fall. Sounds like a lovely young witch. Named after your mother, with the most striking red hair."

Blushing, Luna smiled and began to chuckle. As she returned the timeturner to her pocket, she shook her head ruefully. "I don't suppose my 'cousin' mentioned if Aranrhod was an only child? The oldest? The youngest?"

"Now what would be the fun in that? I think the two of you should leave a few things up to chance and the whim of the moment, don't you?" The avatar's eyes sparkled as she teased her protégé. "You might want to mention to your friend that there are some advantages in letting things happen as they may."

"You still haven't gotten over the fact that Hermione reasoned the Sorting Hat into putting her in Gryffindor, have you?" Smiling, Luna nodded at the knowing look on Rowena's face.

"I know, but the mere fact she could fashion an argument that would set aside her sorting was evidence that she belonged with us. But, she's such a Gryffindor when it comes to Harry and I really don't see her being quite as bold on his behalf if she were in this House."

"You may be correct, young one. Those two owe me a student, hopefully a witch, so we'll see how it all sorts out." Ignoring Luna's bemused chuckle, the avatar began to fade. "Run along, we'll talk later about how this all plays out."

Nodding, Luna wandered over to the stairs leading up to the dorms. Stopping about a quarter of the way up, she looked over at the portrait of Lady Gladstone and wagged her finger at the inhabitant of the portrait who was obviously ignoring her.

I'm not that interesting."

Looking up from the scroll she was working on, Headmistress Aribella Gladstone smiled enigmatically. "Child, you're the most interesting thing to happen to this House since your mother graduated. Despite what Rowena thinks, brilliant usually doesn't translate to 'interesting' or 'quirky'."

"Actually, I prefer 'eccentric' or 'enigmatic' but 'quirky' will do." Trying to look severe, Luna gave it up as a lost cause and smirked. "I know Viola's a friend of yours, but you could at least keep the cross house gossip to a minimum." Heading up the stairs, Luna stopped just outside her door on the landing before entering.

"The Headmistress?"

"She was much concerned about one of her Lions. Seems he hasn't been seen with his friends all that much this term and she was wondering what he was keeping himself busy with, since his romance with Miss Granger came to naught. Minerva's a dear, I thought I'd set her mind at ease."

Luna rolled her eyes as she gently opened the door to her quarters. Slipping quickly in and shutting the door behind her, she shook her head at the amount of noise one sleeping wizard could generate.

Crossing the sitting room, she knelt down beside where Ron Weasley was sleeping on the divan. Watching him for several minutes, she smiled as he slept peacefully, while snoring loudly enough to wake his housemates over in Gryffindor Tower. Conjuring a feather, Luna began to tickle his nose and ears with it, gently teasing him awake.

As he came awake with a start, his eyes popped open and he found himself staring into the silver orbs of his girlfriend. Smiling, he reached out a hand and gently cupped her cheek. "Finished studying?"

"All done for today, Ronald. Although we're still going to check over your Charms essay tonight after dinner." Smiling, she toed off her shoes and joined him on the divan. Snuggling into him, she waited until his arms were wrapped around her before continuing.

"You're going to ask me out tonight at dinner." Matter of fact, Luna smiled as Ron nuzzled her ear.

"Really now?" Chuckling, he hugged her briefly. "We've finally gotten tired of waiting for those two to get their act together and you think this might prompt them to act?"

"Actually, I'm fairly certain that there are several 'Notice Me Not', 'Do Not Disturb', and noise canceling charms active on the access doors to the Heads quarters at this very moment." Turning around, Luna faced her boyfriend and watched his face as he processed the news.

"Bloody Hell."

"Language Ronald." Smirking as he rolled his eyes, she nodded. "See what happens when you take a kip, you miss all the good stuff."

Shaking his head, Ron leaned forward and gently kissed her on the lips. As the kiss deepened, their bodies began to move against each other as their hands began to roam freely. Flipping him onto his back, Luna straddled Ron and smiled down at him.

"We're going to behave ourselves this afternoon so we don't look too pleased with ourselves when we go to dinner." Seeing the look on his face, she smirked.

"Remember, you haven't officially asked me out yet. Technically, shagging before the first date is considered a bit outré."

Sitting up, Ron kissed her deeply before allowing her to turn herself so she was sitting on his lap. Putting his feet on the floor, he leaned back and sighed as Luna snuggled herself against him.

"What about those two? Unless they had the quickest date on record, aren't they a bit 'outré' themselves?"

"Pffft. Those two? They've been dating for seven years now. They've just finally gotten around to realizing it." Smiling, Luna snuggled her head into Ron's chest and sighed.

"I had to smack Ginevra down a bit."

"Finally got her to wake up about Harry?" Closing his eyes, Ron wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "I hate to say it, but between Mum and Dumbledore I'd given up hope she was ever going to see reason. Both of them encouraged her in this obsession with Harry far too long."

"I thought you were worried Harry was going to break her heart, lead her on, and all that." Looking up at him, Luna smiled at the sheepish grin on Ron's face.

"Truth be told, most of that was an act. Harry's a pretty good guy, and all of us decided that if that's what the two of them wanted, then who were we to stand in their way. I got picked as the token 'irate brother' back in our sixth year simply because the twins didn't have the heart, Bill couldn't keep a straight face doing it, Charlie was too far away and no one would take Percy seriously.

"I was upset that summer at Harry's birthday when I found them in her room, but I thought Harry was having second thoughts about breaking up with her and I really couldn't see Gin coming along with us since she was underage and all."

"She tried to do it again." Holding her breath, Luna could feel Ron's flinch as he processed that news.

"Is she absolutely bloody mental?" Cracking open one eye, Ron stared at his girlfriend. "Dad told her if she pulled a stupid stunt like that again, once she was seventeen, he'd be the first one to suggest she spend time locked up to Kingsley. Harry's finally over that first potion she gave him, I can't believe she'd try again."

"Hush, my little Nargle trap. I found out about it and took care of things. Ginevra's in a bit of hot water with the Headmistress, and she's going to have to grovel to Hermione for a while, but I think it's all worked out for the best." Deciding that Ron didn't really need to know that his sister came within a hair of killing his best mate, Luna decided to divert the subject.

"Lady G said that someone stopped by while I was sorting Ginevra out?"

"Your cousin came by." Looking at her with a curious look in his eye, Ron shook his head for a second. "You never mentioned a cousin before. She dropped off an envelope and a box for you; they're over on your desk."

Looking over at her desk, Luna could see a small wooden box and an envelope sitting on top of her Arithmancy texts. Frowning, she summoned them to her and opened the box first. Inside were two small potion vials. One, with a peculiar gold sheen, was labeled 'HJG' and the other, with an interesting mother of pearl sheen to it, was labeled 'GMW'. Shaking her head, she wondered about that particular combination. Smiling at Ronald, she shrugged as she opened the letter, hoping she'd had the foresight to stay in character for this.

_Cousin Luna,_

_Just a quick note. I was finishing up some potions this morning and I dropped off one for you earlier, which you must be out delivering. Sorry I missed you, but it's probably for the best since if we got into a long conversation; I'd be late getting back for our friend's anniversary party._

_As I was finishing off these two, I realized that I had planned on dropping them by for you to deliver also. I'm not certain where my mind is these days, never certain what day it is, or if I'm coming or going._

_The one you need to get to our mutual friend at dinner tonight, she'll have need of it before the end of the meal. The other can be delivered anytime convenient, but it would be of a great boon to resolve any lingering issues from earlier._

_Bracket your bet with George._

_Your cousin_

_Selene_

Luna chuckled as she reread the note from her 'cousin'. Looking up, she could see Ron reading the note over her shoulder, looking very puzzled. Waiting until he nodded, indicating he was done, she kissed him quickly on the cheek before folding the note and closing the box.

"Should I ask why you have potions for Hermione and my sister?" Closing his eyes, he leaned back into the divan's cushions and smiled as Luna settled down on his lap. "If it's a witch thing, then I don't really need to know."

Looking thoughtful, Luna was furiously pondering why Hermione would need a dose of a gold colored potion tonight of all nights. Earlier today she could have understood, but tonight? And the other potion for Ginevra was even more curious.

"I think you'd consider it a witch thing, Ronald. I'll just get it to her at dinner as my cousin suggested."

"Fancy a kip before dinner?"

"Ronald I just woke you up. You can't possibly be tired." Shaking her head, Luna was still thinking about how she was going to slip the second potion to Ginevra, though after the events of the day, the younger witch would probably take the potion without questioning.

"Who said anything about being tired? I was wondering if you wanted to go into your bedroom and spend some time before dinner." Opening one eye, Ron grinned at the blush on Luna's cheeks.

"Ronald, I thought we decided we were going to behave before dinner, since you're finally going to ask me out and we're going let people know we're seeing each other starting tomorrow."

"You decided that we were going to behave ourselves before dinner. You were also the one who came up to me in the library that night and said we were destined to get a certain number of shags in during our life, and if we didn't start right then, we'd run the risk of leaving some of them unshagged." Seeing the sly smile on her face, he nodded.

"I can't help it if I agree with you; a shag is a terrible thing to waste"

Luna unfolded herself from his lap and pulled him to his feet. "You're such a romantic, Ronald." Looking over at the sundial in the corner, she smiled. "I do believe we have time to go and see if we can get caught up on some of our lost time from last year." Smiling as she took him by the hand and drew him along after her into her sleeping chamber, she grinned as she pulled him close.

"Isn't it convenient there's a sound muffling charm on my door? Saves ever so much time for more important things.

* * *

><p>Evening meal on a Hogsmeade weekend was a drawn out affair, as couples and individuals straggled in from the village and wherever they had spent the day around the grounds. Ron was sitting at his usual spot at the Gryffindor table when he spotted Harry and Hermione entering the Great Hall, hand in hand.<p>

Their body language was unmistakably that of a couple very much together and very much comfortable with being with each other told everyone who cared to look that the two of them were together finally. And the almost indecently pleased looks on their faces told anyone third year and up, and a few of the more precocious second-years, exactly how the two had spent their afternoon.

Ever the social cheerleaders, spontaneous applause started at the Hufflepuff table, and was rapidly picked up by the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. Even the Slytherin table exhibited some interest, with the first and second-years enthusiastically joining in despite the glares the couple were receiving from some of the seventh year students.

Blushing furiously, the pair glared at Hannah Abbot who was standing on a bench and whistling in encouragement as they made their way to the Gryffindor table. Shaking their heads, they slipped into a pair of seats across from Ron and looked around, trying to will their housemates into silence.

"Oy, it looks as if you two have something you'd like to share with the rest of us." Grinning, Ron nodded at their hands, which were still intertwined and resting on the table. "I spend one afternoon working on my Charms essay and I find out that the muggle Hell has turned into an ice-skating rink." Looking over at Seamus who was rolling his eyes, Ron shrugged. "Or something like that."

"I believe that you're trying to say that Hell has frozen over Ronald." Staring at him, Hermione tried not to smile as she could see a certain blonde Ravenclaw coming over to their table. Waiting until Luna was a couple of paces behind him, she sighed. "You do realize that there's no reason why you can't just pluck up your Gryffindor courage and ask the witch you want out, don't you?"

"I suppose you'd like me to just turn around and ask the first witch I see out, is that it?" Ignoring the shocked look on Hermione's face, Ron spun around and locked eyes with Luna who was standing there, as if waiting for something.

"Luna? Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow after breakfast and spend the day?"

Rocking back and forth, Luna smiled faintly as she tilted her head to the side, ignoring the shocked sputtering that was coming from Hermione and the laughter that was coming from Harry. After thinking for almost a minute, she looked back at Ron.

"Will you be wearing your lucky boxers tomorrow?" Seeing Ron nod, she smiled. "Of course Ronald. As long as you realize we'll be making up for lost time."

Smiling as Luna slid onto the bench beside him, Ron looked up at the gobsmacked expressions on his best mates' faces.

"What?"

Glaring at Luna, realizing she'd been had, Hermione picked up her goblet of pumpkin juice and drained it. Setting it down on the table she looked around for a pitcher.

"Let me, you seem to be a bit out of sorts for someone who just spent the afternoon with Harry." Smiling smugly, Luna picked up Hermione's goblet and shifted down the table to grab a pitcher of pumpkin juice to refill it.

While she was pouring the juice, she deftly emptied the small potion vial into the goblet, watching as the golden liquid mixed with the pumpkin juice.

Handing the goblet back to her friend, she smiled as Hermione downed the second goblet without pausing. Banishing the vial in her hand back to her room, Luna nodded to Hermione as the older witch was obviously trying to formulate a response to what had just happened.

"Questions Hermione?"

"Not really I suppose." Shaking her head, Hermione leaned over and rested her head against Harry's shoulder for a second. "Although, there's one thing I'd like to know." Arching an eyebrow, she glanced significantly at Ron before turning her gaze back to Luna.

"That's simple. All wizards have a lucky pair of boxers." Smiling impishly, Luna nodded to Harry who was trying not to laugh at the scandalized look on Hermione's face. "In fact, I'd be willing to wager that if the pair Harry's wearing right now wasn't his lucky pair, they are now."

The Gryffindor table erupted into laughter at the furious shade of red Hermione's face turned at that remark. Eyeing Harry's attempt to ignore the laughing and teasing that was going on around him; she shook her head and winked at him. Seeing the curious look on his face, she nodded to him and leaned over the table.

When Harry followed suit, she watched Hermione's blushes continue as she stage whispered, "Bad Harry, I didn't take you for the regimental type."

As Harry hurriedly sat back in his seat and gave her a horrified look, Luna smiled and started to return to hers.

Just then, several things happened at once. As Ginny was making her way, very determinedly, towards where Harry and Hermione were sitting, a sixth-year student that had transferred in from Durmstrang to Hogwarts during the past month and had been sorted into Slytherin started walking down the aisleway beside the Gryffindor house table. Hermione, seeing Ginny approaching, started to stand just as Seamus' goblet of pumpkin juice flew onto the floor at her feet, causing Lavender Brown to slip and end up sitting on Seamus' lap.

As Hermione ducked to the side to avoid the flying juice, Ginny's eyes went wide as she shouted "knife". Launching herself at Hermione, Ginny tackled the brunette around her waist and twisted just as the transfer student launched himself at Hermione, shouting "Death to the Mudblood!"

The wickedly curved dagger sliced through where Hermione had been standing, slashing across Ginny's shoulder and cheek as she wrestled a shocked Hermione to the ground.

The members of Dumbledore's Army, under the direction of Ginny, Neville, and Luna the previous year, had trained with various reaction drills, and a lone assassin/attacker with a deadly weapon was one of them. Reflexes took over and members of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff reacted without thinking, finding their old protection assignments. Protecting the younger members of their houses, and efficiently dealing with the identified threat.

After the initial barrage of spells ended, a double handful of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff members who had studied healing and first aid under the covert after hour's guidance of Poppy Pomfrey converged upon the area of the attack. Once the dagger was separated from what was left of the assassin's right hand, the only attention paid to the attacker was from a pair of Gryffindors and a Ravenclaw who were detailed to insure that he continued to not be a threat to anyone.

Determining quickly that Hermione was more bruised and shaken than anything else, the ad-hoc medical team began to cast elementary scans on Ginny's wounds and began to analyze the greenish substance that covered the blade of the dagger.

Once she was able to convince a frantic Harry that she was fine, Hermione joined in with the analysis group. By the time Poppy had arrived on the scene, Professor Slughorn had begun to supervise the analysis of the dagger and the first aurors began arriving, the situation was well under control.

St. Mungo's forensic healers were never able to reconstruct the exact sequence of what happened, but they were definite that seventy-four hexes and jinxes of varying degrees of severity struck the would-be assassin within an extremely short period of time.

While most of the spells were traced back to wands belonging to members of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, two hexes that almost skirted the definition of 'dark' were tracked back to the wands of Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Both of the senior Slytherin students had explained that they had been watching the unfortunate Mr. Hasslich since his arrival since 'there was something off about him, even for this lot' according to a defiant Malfoy who was impatiently waiting for the aurors to finish questioning him.

Under the supervision of the mediwitch and Potions Master, Hermione began administering an antidote for a poison that, while painful and draining for Ginny, would have been lethal in a matter of seconds for a muggle-born such as herself. Known as 'renblod' it was a poison banned in all civilized wizarding nations for its extreme toxicity to muggles and muggle–borns.

Once Ginny's color had returned to normal and Madam Pomfrey had begun to treat the shallow slices that the dagger had left, the emotional rollercoaster of the day caught up to Hermione. First hugging the youngest Weasley for several minutes, whispering encouragingly in her ear, the brunette finally sat back and looked around.

Seeing Harry staring at her with a strange look in his eyes, she got up, marched over to where he was standing, and began to snog him for all she was worth.

As the Great Hall erupted into catcalls and cheering, Luna knelt down beside Ginny. Since everyone was staring at the snogging couple a few feet away, except for Dennis Creevey, who had assigned himself as Ginny's designated bodyguard after his return to school since she was one of the co-leaders of 'The Hogwarts Resistance' and her previous protector hadn't returned for the current term, Luna smiled reassuringly to Dennis and then nodded to Ginny and handed her the potion vial with her initials on it from the box.

Seeing the genuine compassion and affection in Luna's eyes, Ginny nodded, removed the sealed stopper and drained the potion in one pull. A silver aura pulsed around her for a second, followed by a 'ping' that was barely audible under the noise from the student body cheering on their Head Boy and Girl.

The noise quickly subsided as the Headmistress came up to the oblivious pair. Shaking her head, she glared around until there was silence in the room. As Harry and Hermione came up for air, she nodded grimly as they both blushed and looked at her.

"Never in all my days at this august institution have I witnessed such a flagrant display of public affection between a Head Boy and Girl." Shaking her head, she smiled. "Do you have anything to say, Miss Granger?"

Hermione stared at the Headmistress for several seconds. Nodding her head, she looked over to where Luna was kneeling beside Ginny. As tears began to mist her eyes, she waited until Ginny nodded back before she turned back to the waiting Professor McGonagall.

"Just one thing and it's something that should have been said a while ago." Turning to Harry she grabbed his hand.

"Harry, I don't care where we are or how we do it. Marry me."

Seeing the gobsmacked look on his face she charged ahead. "There are no doubts, no need to wait. We know we both want this. And if the last twenty minutes have taught us anything, we don't know that we have time to do things in a normal and dignified manner. If you think being 'Mrs. Harry Potter' will make me more of a target than being the muggle-born part of the bloody 'Golden Trio'," she turned and pointed to the sheet covered corpse of her would-be assassin and shrugged.

"Someone didn't get the memo; this was planned before anyone knew we'd finally gotten together."

"Hermione, are you certain?" Smiling, Harry took both of her hands in his.

"Harry, if you don't say 'yes', right this minute, I'm going to ask you in every class, at every meal, and every time we're together until you do." Waiting, Hermione smiled sweetly. "And you know how determined I can be."

Harry looked over to where Ron was standing behind Luna, shaking his head in disbelief. Looking back to the Headmistress, he was taken aback by the look on her face.

"Headmistress, can students even get married?" Before the Headmistress could answer, Hermione jumped in.

"Honestly Harry, don't you think I've checked this out? There's an entire wing of married student housing available, not that we need it since we share an apartment."

Blushing a bit as the catcalls and whistles erupted again, Hermione seemed to finally realize that not only had she just proposed to the 'Boy Who Lived' in front of the entire student body, but she had outed their newly minted physical relationship as well.

Turning a brilliant shade of red, she rolled her eyes. "The Board of Governors instituted a waiting period for students when one of them is Muggleborn in 1904, but it's doable." Doubt began to creep into her eyes as she realized he still hadn't answered her. "That is, if you want me."

Stepping over to her, Harry wrapped his arms around her. Looking over to the Headmistress, he nodded. "How many additional points will we lose if I kiss her again after I say 'yes'?"

Feeling Hermione's arms tighten around him, he nodded to her as he waited for the Headmistress' answer.

"Mr. Potter, unless you want Gryffindor to lose one hundred points, you had better answer the question you've been asked by the Head Girl. I will not tolerate such a display of insubordination much longer, not to mention sheer rudeness since all of your classmates seem to be waiting on your answer. It's highly impolite to keep everyone waiting." Smiling, the Headmistress watched the pair as they both blushed.

"Well, in that case, I had better give her an answer and smartly." Turning back to Hermione, Harry grinned.

"Of course, I'll marry you. I was standing there, trying to figure out how to get you alone to ask you, when you decided to take matters into your own hands."

Shaking his head he whispered as the Great Hall erupted into cheering. "I can't wait to see what the Prophet and Rita does with this."

* * *

><p><em>Postlude<em>

_23 December 2018_

"Sweetheart, have you seen my wand?"

Rolling her eyes, Luna had just reappeared in her bedroom when her husband's voice rang out. Tucking the timeturner into her purse and concealing it in the unplottable compartment where she usually kept it, she took a second to compose herself before walking over to her bedroom door.

"Ronald, the last time I saw it, you were trying to explain to the twins why they can't take extendable ears with them to the Burrow down in the kitchen."

Smiling, she went back to her dressing table and started putting her earrings in. Looking down at the framed copy of _The Sunday Prophet_ that turned out to be the last headline ever to carry Rita Skeeter's byline, she chuckled at the "Illegal Love Potion Snares 'Boy That Lives'!" headline floating over a photograph of Hermione working as student proctor in one of Professor Slughorn's second-year potions labs from earlier that fall.

Luna began whistling 'Weasley is Our King' as she gathered up the stack of framed articles that she had gathered from the archives of both _The Prophet_ and _The Quibbler_ for tonight's party. Glancing over at her desk, she smiled at the picture of the original wedding party.

With a mandatory seventy-five day waiting period enforced by the Board of Governors of the school, the 23rd of December was the earliest that the wedding could take place. Adhering to the letter of the law, but in keeping with her desire that they be married as soon as possible, Hermione had insisted that the wedding ceremony begin at one minute after midnight on the 22nd, with the new day just seconds old.

Despite the lateness of the hour, none of the members of the wedding party looked the least bit tired. Minerva would call it 'one of the most prophetic weddings in recent memory' since every one of the couples from the wedding party went on to marry within the next four years.

Smiling wistfully, she nodded to the waving wizards and witches in the photo. Harry and Hermione were both too involved with each other to notice anything happening around them, but the other couples were joyfully expressing their happiness for the newlyweds.

Seamus and Lavender were playfully bantering back and forth, which had typified their announcement to their friends during a DA drill that they had eloped to Las Vegas in America during summer hols in 2000. She and Ronald were smiling and blushing since they'd been called out of the vestry by a very embarrassed Helen Granger just seconds before the pictures were taken, both of them were looking over and waving to their wedding picture in the neighboring frame that had been taken in June of 2001.

Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott were sneaking cautious looks at each other, not realizing at that time they would be married within a week of finishing school in June of 1999. Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil were smiling conspiratorially at each other, as if they knew that they would marry on New Year's Eve 1999, a few short minutes before all the muggle Millennium Madness would begin.

And Ginny was standing there, shaking her head ruefully at the pumpkin orange dress that Hermione had insisted she wear, with Dennis Creevey. Smirking at each other, they were laughing at the couples around them. They were the last couple of the wedding party to marry, and they had mercilessly teased Harry and Hermione as each of the other couples wed.

Ginny had gone on to a stellar career with the Holyhead Harpies as a chaser, and Dennis had gotten a job with the team as a photographer, partially due to Gin's urging. While they jokingly referred to themselves as the only survivors of the "Potter Wedding Curse", no one was really surprised when Dennis proposed to her the during the post-game celebrations of England taking the World Cup in 2002.

Of course, no one was ever really certain whether or not they knew the WWN microphones were live, giving them a slightly bigger audience for their proposal than Harry and Hermione had, but it did make for a bit of an interesting headline since Ginny had substituted for an injured Cho Chang during the thirty-seventh hour of the match and had caught the snitch to end the game, giving England the win over Bulgaria. Side by side photos of Ginny grabbing the snitch and then, minutes later snogging a beaming Dennis were both covered by the headline "Nice Catch"

Standing up as she felt her husband's arms wrap around her, she smiled as he nuzzled her neck.

"If you keep that up, we'll be late for their party." Chuckling throatily, Luna pressed herself against him as his arms tightened around her. "We'll end up like we did in the wedding photos, getting there at the very last second."

"Oy, I can still remember the look on Hermione's mum's face when she came into that little room to find us." Chuckling, Ron shook his head. "Did you ever go back to get your knickers after the photos were done?"

"Ronald, be serious. It was our best friends' wedding, and I was walking down the aisle with you in the wedding party." Smirking she gave him a quick kiss before she sidestepped around him to grab her wand. "Why on earth would I have been wearing knickers that night?"

Flopping back onto their bed, Ron gave his wife an appreciative look. "Or tonight, for that matter, apparently." Studying the dress she was wearing, he shook his head. "Strangest thing, that dress looks very familiar."

"It shouldn't dear. Padma just sent it over today. It's part of her new winter collection and she designed an original one for each of us from the wedding to wear for the Anniversary Party tonight." Looking down at the dress, she smiled as she did a graceful pirouette. "Do you like it?"

"I think it will look better on the floor at the foot of our bed tonight since all of the children are staying at the Burrow with Mum and Dad tonight, but I do remember liking how it looked on your 'cousin' when she dropped off that package of potions the day Hermione proposed to Harry." Smirking, Ron nodded as Luna started blushing.

"Anything you feel the need to tell me since I don't see that little wooden box those potions came in on your dressing table tonight?"

"Ronald, I have no idea what you're talking about, and I'm certain we can find a suitable broom or utility closet at the place they've rented for the party tonight to discuss exactly how much you enjoy seeing this dress not on me." Stepping onto the bed, Luna straddled Ron and leaned over to kiss him.

"But we don't have time just yet because we need to get the children to the Burrow and I need to finish getting my gift ready for Hermione for tonight."

Smiling at the frustrated smirk on her husband's face, Luna bounced off the bed and headed for her desk. Reaching into the battered old backpack she kept for her expeditions, she pulled out an old leather-bound journal and a small black bag.

Sitting up, Ron sighed. "Isn't getting Hermione a book a tad predictable?"

"I didn't 'get' if for her, I'm giving it to her. I found it on that expedition to Paris I did about seven years ago, and this seems like the perfect time to give it to her." She gently untied the strings holding the bag closed and removed a pair of rings and a crystal that glowed faintly. "I also found these, and I think they'll be apropos for tonight."

Smiling as she watched her husband come towards her in the small mirror she kept on her desk for communicating with colleagues at Hogwarts when she was away from the castle, she smiled as he gently placed his hands on her shoulders and began massaging them.

"You're being awfully quiet about my 'cousin' tonight."

"I may have 'the emotional range of a teaspoon', but I'm not daft, you know." Smiling, Ron continued to work on the knots that had worked their way into his wife's shoulders. "Your mum was an only child; your grandmother was an only child as far as I can tell. Your 'cousin' was a blue eyed blonde who looks nothing like anyone on your Father's side of the family."

"Very good, Ronald. And exactly when did you reason all of this out?" Smiling mysteriously, Luna began idly leafing through the journal as she relaxed into his massage.

"It was Hermione's Muggle-born Levis Home Project that gave me those answers, but I knew that day it was you that came into the room. I just never figured out exactly which you it was until I noticed that you weren't in the house and that box was gone when I came up here looking for my wand about ten minutes ago."

"It's the Muggle-born Genome Project, and how did you know it was me? Why didn't you say anything?" Thinking back to the interaction she had had with his younger self not that long ago in the past, she shook her head in amazement.

"Back then I thought it was just a witch thing." Seeing the puzzled look on his wife's face in the mirror, Ron smiled. "You were using magic to see if I was tosser enough to hit on my girlfriend's cousin the minute your back was turned."

"And would you?"

Smiling contently as she leafed through the journal, Luna slipped a marker between two pages at the section she wanted Hermione to start with.

Leaning over, Ron gently kissed his wife on the neck. Seeing her shiver, he smiled. "You're more than enough witch for me, you always have been." Seeing her smile, he smirked.

"Besides, patience has its rewards. I've got the sexy older cousin now all to myself."

Reading over her shoulder, he made a small noise as he noticed the dates in the journal. "Where did you say you found that old journal?"

"It was sealed behind some very powerful spells in the sewers of Paris, beneath the Eiffel Tower." Smiling sadly, Luna closed the book and then closed her eyes.

"It's the journal of an American auror, they call them 'marshals', who was in Paris on a long-term assignment with their Embassy back in the nineteenth century. She was assigned an English Auror as a partner for several years; they were part of the magical protections of the Exposition Universelle, the muggle World's Fair, in 1900."

"Doesn't Hermione have American relatives?" Speaking softly, Ron had learned that his wife would tell her tales at her own pace and gentle suggestions sometime helped her to move along.

"Yes, and this may have been an American cousin, so to speak. Jane Martin and James Peverell were assigned to work together after what happened at the Chicago Exposition of 1893, and they became a very close and effective team and were still providing security to large muggle events seven years later."

"Oy, seven years." Looking thoughtful, Ron smiled and shook his head. "Let me guess. They were very close friends, spookily close. Never actually dated, but never really saw anyone else. Drove everyone else crazy with how they interacted with each other?"

"Something like that." Smiling, Luna bounced the two rings in the palm of her hand. "Of course, we never knew anyone like that."

"True. What happened to that pair?"

"During that summer of 1900, they began to see what they actually felt about each other. They kept it a secret, but they realized they were very much in love with each other. After the Exposition ended in November, they were going to find safer work so they could marry and start a family together.

"But first they had to track down a crazy young wizard who was threatening to kill thousands of muggles at the Exposition using magic." Closing her eyes, she shook her head. "A young wizard named Gellert Grindelwald."

Kneeling beside her, Ron gently squeezed her hand. "This doesn't end well, does it?"

"Things like this, the love those two had for each other, the love that Harry and Hermione have," smiling she blushed and leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. "The love we have, it doesn't really end, I suppose."

Wiping a tear from her eye, she nodded sadly. "But things ended badly for them, though they saved tens of thousands of lives that day."

"At the very end of August, the found out that young Grindelwald had unearthed a ritual to allow him to raise thousands of inferni from Paris' catacombs. He was planning on releasing them through a sewer entrance to the middle of the Exposition. You can well imagine the destruction and loss of life with tens of thousands of inferni pouring out into the hoards of muggles who were attending the Exposition that day." Closing her hand over the rings, Luna swallowed and then continued in a softer voice.

"Jane had commissioned a Paris jeweler to craft a pair of soul rings for her and James. Inscribed with the symbols of their respective patronuses, the manifestation of their souls in the physical world if you will, she had just picked them up that morning when they realized the ritual had started. Racing through the sewers, the two of them were able to seal off most of the exits from the catacombs, forcing the hordes of mindless undead to funnel through one tunnel that would open onto the Grande Concourse near the Eiffel Tower.

Unable to find any backup, the pair made a stand beneath the Tower. Combining their power, they were able to cast wards containing the only spell that could destroy that many inferni and leave none to break through the seals."

"Fiendfyre." Shaking his head, Ron remembered the out of control, almost sentient, blaze that destroyed the tiara of Ravenclaw and had almost killed the Golden Trio the night of the Final Battle.

"Yes, fiendfyre. They held the final barrier to the sewers while the inferno they released destroyed the mindless hordes of Grindelwald. Just before the fires reached them, standing beneath the entrance to the Concourse, battling the leading edge of the undead, Jane placed her journal and the rings into a small side tunnel that she sealed. She then turned and stood beside her lover and soulmate as they prevented the last of the inferni from escaping the onrushing flames.

"As they fell, they both promised that someday, somewhere, they would get their chance, and they would live the life they had put-off in favor of duty."

"How?" Wrapping his arm around Luna as tears rolled down her cheeks, Ron waited for her to compose herself enough to answer.

"How do I know?" Smiling sadly, Luna took a small crystal from the bag.

"The memories of their last moments were trapped in this crystal. I found a small colony of nargles down in the sewers, guarding this and waiting for someone to rescue it, to tell the story of Jane and James to the world."

Sadly opening the journal to its final entry, Luna began to read aloud.

_"September 1st, 1900. A break in the battle, it seems even those abominations pause now and again. James and I have completed our trap for those monsters. Back home, down in New Orleans, they'd call them zombies, but the English have named them Inferni. I'm afraid that we won't be able to stop the wizard who created them from the Catacombs that lie beneath the streets of Paris, but we're sent word to England to be on the lookout for Gellert Grindelwald._

_If we fail to survive this, the calling of the Demon's Fire to cleanse the sewers of these foul abominations, our Love will remain. Once we finished trapping the last of the tunnel entrances to the sewer line leading to the Exposition, James and I exchanged these rings and our vows._

_Oh, just for ten minutes to undo the seven years we wasted denying what we felt. These rings and this journal will await the outcome; our beloved patronuses will stand beside us, as we become Horatius on this bridge from damnation, protecting a city and a world that doesn't believe that we, or their doom, exist._

_I don't know how this will end, but I fear that the fire we shall call forth will consume us as we make certain that none of these abominations spill forth among the innocents above._

_Hopefully, we'll retrieve this journal, the rings and this stone once the crisis has passed, preparing to live a long quiet life in James' childhood home in England, a village called Godric's Hollow._

_However, if you find these rings and this journal, don't think harshly of us for we have done what we could with the time we had, and while we would have relished more time, we know that our chance will come again._

_If you are reading this and we are gone, one piece of advice I would afford you. While Love is patient, Fate is not. Regardless of where or how, take the opportunity afforded you by Love, for it is impossible to say when one will find themselves standing alone against Evil, and Love will see you through_

_Jane Helen Martin-Peverell,_

_Marshal"_

Opening her hand Luna held up the pair of rings for Ron to inspect. Simple bands of platinum, they were engraved with Celtic knotwork that surrounded a stylized creature on each band. The smaller of the two bore the likeness of a stag standing watch, while the larger was engraved with a playful otter, sporting in the waves. Inside the bands, were two words 'Together always'.


End file.
